The End Trials
by SpellStorm
Summary: This is my version of The Hunger Games! Follow Amaranth, Synora, Lynzee, Wulfie, Joshuwa, Zoe, and other Tributes as they try to survive the End Trials.
1. FINAL LIST! YAYA!

Hey, guys!

IT"S FINALLY HERE! THE FINAL TRIBUTE LIST!

OMG, I am so happy right now (if the capital letters didn't indicate anything)!

Ok, so before I post this list, I want to explain/ tell you somethings.

First, I'm not good at writing about a whole bunch of people at once. I just can't do it. So I chose 6 tributes to follow closely, and the others will just be every once in a while. I DID NOT PICK BECAUSE OF PREFERANCE. I wrote down all the names, put them in a hat, and picked out 6 random pieces of paper. The tributes who will be followed closely will have a star next to their name.

Second, I don't know how often I'll be able to update, so try to check in every few days.

Third, I'm sorry if your tribute dies first or in a really horrible way. It's not that I hate your tribute, its just how it is.

And now, on to the list!

Sector 1:  
>Female: Janneth Jackson, 17 (Janie)<br>Male: Bryony Amazon, 17

Sector 2:  
>Female: Amaranth Briars, 18 (Ameranth) (Ranth)*<br>Male: Adrian Abernackle, 16 (Aedrin Aburnackl)

Sector 3:  
>Female: Synora Nightsong, 17 (Sigh-nor-uh) (Nor)*<br>Male: Andrew Sheehan, 16

Sector 4:  
>Female: Eima Halde (Emma Halday)<br>Male: Tyne Montgomery, 17

Sector 5:  
>Female: Wulfie Moonblossom, 13 (Wolfie) (Wulf)*<br>Male: Tom Line, 16

Sector 6:  
>Female: Calista Reamer, 15 (Ka-li-stah Ree-mer) (Callie)<br>Male: Jayson DeGrade, 15 (Jason Da Grade) (Jay)

Sector 7:  
>Female: Alex Turner, 13 (Al)*<br>Male: Keaton Hill, 15

Sector 8:  
>Female: Aarion Lily Violet Rosebud, 12 (Air-e-anne) (Ari)<br>Male: Roxen Hullough, 14

Sector 9:  
>Female: Shara Cantless, 15 (Sarah)<br>Male: Bryan Layk, 16 (Brian Lake)

Sector 10:  
>Female: Jalaigh Clover, 16 (JA-lay)<br>Male: Alton Jones, 18

Sector 11:  
>Female: Zoe Reid, 16 (Zo)*<br>Male: Joshuwa Hart, 14 (Joshua Heart)*

Sector 12:  
>Female: Lynzee Capeton, 12 (Lindsey) (Lynz)<br>Male: Jesse Marks, 17

Thanks to everyone who submitted! I'll try to update as much as possible and I'll try to have the first chapter up by Monday!

Peace out!

-NighttimeSoul96


	2. The Reapings

Chapter One- The Reapings

SECTOR 2 (Amaranth Briars):

I stand, waiting and bored, in the crowd of eighteen year olds. I can see my twelve year old brother Toby standing in his age group, fidgiting and looking nervous and freaked out. In my mind, I'm scolding him. I've spent three weeks coaching him on how to act at these Reapings. It's not that big of a deal, but he sees how I act. He should be like that, too. If you don't seem too worried, you're more likely to get someone to volunteer for you if you get Reaped.

Finally, the Guide for Sector 2, Cannon (haha, yeah, the Dome is so hilarious), walks up to the microphone. The crowd is immediately silent, not that anyone was really talking.

"Welcome to the Reaping for the 74th End Trials!" Cannon booms, his voice annoyingly loud and cheery. "Before we begin, I would like to introduce the Trainer for Sector 2, Gunner Smithson!"

A tall, balding man comes up on stage, waves, and takes a seat in the single chair.

"Alright, now to the Reaping!"

There are two bowls sitting on a table, one blue, one pink. It's sick, how the Dome can take somegthing so horrible and make it to where they can enjoy it and we're forced to go along with it.

Cannon pulls a slip of paper from the pink bowl, goes back to the microphone, and reads the name loud and clear.

"Amaranth Briars."

I stand still for a moment, and then I find my feet moving forward, going up the steps to the stage, and turning to face the crowd.

Toby is horrified. My older sister Hannalyn looks at me with sadness in her eyes. My parents, Crane and Lucinda, look like they really couldn't care less.

I'm going to the Dome. I'll be in the End Trials. I might not live.

"How old are you, Amaranth?" I hear.

"18."

I vaguley hear Cannon call the boy's name, Adrian Abernackle, who is a sixteen year old that I've seen around. Then the two of us are led down the steps, away from the crowd and the cameras, and pushed into two rooms at the Center to wait.

All I can think about is my best friend Cameron, who I've known since I was five. And my daughter, who is so young. I hope Cameron will do what he said he'd do and take care of her for me.

SECTOR 3 (Synora Nightsong):

The square is filled with people. I seperate from my cousin Casey and go to my age group, pushing through to find my best friend and boyfriend, Alec Arjay. He sees me and grabs my hand, squeezing it. We are both hoping neither of us will be Reaped. Hope is all we have. There is nothing else for us.

The Guide for our Sector, Flash, introduces our Trainer, Dryve Parks. Then he calls the name of the girl Tribute.

"Synora Nightsong."

Alec grips my hand, as if that will make it not true, and I will stay here. But I make myself let go, make myself take the steps to get to the stage.

As always, the Guide asks the question: "How old are you?"

I say, "17", and then I am silent.

The male's name is called, a 16 year old named Andrew Sheehan.

I can see Casey, his eyes full of pity. I know why. But I keep my eyes on Alec's. He looks at me, tears in his eyes. I try to focus on that, and not the fact that I will never see Griffin again. I force myself to hold back the tears. I will not cry; I will not appear weak. I will become a silent girl, never giving anything away. I will not show my fear, nor will I be fearful. I will create a new me.

I will win, and then I will find Griffin.

SECTOR 5 (Wulfie Moonblossom):

I'm starting to feel claustrophobic again. There are way too many people here. I need space to breathe. I look to the back of the crowd and see my adoptive father, Aaron, and my biological twin sisters, Raven and Robin, who are 5. They don't exactly understand what's going on, but then again, they don't understand why Robin's hair has fallen out. I wish I didn't understand. But I do. Robin has cancer.

The Guide for Sector 5, Vixin, comes on stage, says a lot of crap about the Dome and the End Trials, and introduces the Trainer, Fawnie Wood.

Fawnie is tiny. It's been 7 years since she won; and she's only 17. Fawnie was the only 12 year old to ever win the End Trials. That's why most people think Sector 5 will win - until we don't.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, your female Tribute! Congratulations to... Wulfie Moonblossom!"

I feel faint.

I walk to the stage and look over at my small family. Aaron looks horrified. The twins are confused, uncomprehending why in the world I would be up on the stage.

I barely whisper 13 when they ask my age.

The male Tribute's name is called, Tom Line, a 16 year old who is tough looking and a bully. Then we are pushed to the Center, where we are placed in rooms to wait.

All I can think is that I will never get to tell Robin goodbye. I will not get to sit by her side as she leaves this world, because I will already be gone.

I never thought I would go this early.

SECTOR 7 (Alex Turner):

My life has never been great, but this just sucks the most. My second Reaping, and already I'm sweating like crazy. The heat doesn't help. Why is it so hot? We're nowhere near the equator that all the teachers talk about in school. I don't even believe it's real.

I stand beside my two best friends, Hunter Raven and Madison Jay. Hunter is 14, but he doesn't ever really pay attention to the rules, so he stands with the 13 year olds.

The Guide, Branche, comes on stage, welcomes the Trainer, Ceader Bush, and calls out the names.

Female: Alex Turner.

Male: Hunter Raven.

I can't believe it. Hunter is one of my two only friends. Now we'll have to fight each other in order to win. Forget trying to both get out alive; that's never happened before.

We both walk onto the stage and are about to be taken away when a voice calls out: "I volunteer for Hunter Raven!"

Hunter and I turn. Heck, everyone turns.

A fifteen year old, Keaton Hill, steps forward. I stare in surprise. Keaton's never liked me, or Hunter. Why is he volunteering?

Branche looks surprised. "Well, this is unexpected. But great! That's the spirit of the End Trials!" He looks at Hunter. "Young man, it's your lucky day. Go ahead and stand with your age group."

Before Hunter leaves, he does something completely unexpected: he kisses me. In front of Branche, in front of Keaton, in front of Ceader Bush, in front of the entire Sector, in front of all the cameras that will broadcast this all over Africana.

When he pulls away, he exits the stage and walks over the Maddi who is staring at him in shock. The Branche clears his throat, asks Keaton for his name and age, asks my age (13), and announces us the Tributes for Sector 7.

My eyes remain locked on Hunter's as I'm dragged away to the Center.

I fear I will never see those eyes again.

SECTOR 11 (Zoe Reid):

I can't believe this. My life up until now hasn't been all that bad, but this is horrible.

I stand next to my best friend, Ameila Heart, who is once again sick with influenza. She is almost never well. I feel sorry for her.

Our Sector's Guide, Mare, introduces the Trainer, Buck Allen, in her peppy voice I dispise so much. Then she turns to the pink bowl, draws out the name, and reads it.

"Amelia Heart!"

My eyes widen. My heart beats faster. Then I scream.

"NO!"

I run forward, beating the frail Amelia to the stage.

"I volunteer for Amelia Heart!"

No one seems to know what to do. There has never been a Reaping where someone has volunteered. At least, not in Sector 11.

"What are you doing?" Amelia whispers, coughing.

"Repaying the debt I owe you," I reply, then mount the stage.

"And what is your name?" Mare asks me.

"Zoe Reid, age 16," I reply quietly but strongly.

"It's great to see people volunteering!" Mare says brightly. Then she heads to the blue bowl, leaving me to my thoughts.

Then I hear the male name being called out, and my heart almost stops.

SECTOR 11 (Joshuwa Hart):

It's hard to understand what's going on. I've never been the tallest person in the world, but usually I can see pretty well. But today, all I can see and hear are people. I might as well be blind and deaf.

But I see the Guide call a girl's name, and another girl rush to take her place. Then I see Mare pull a name out of the blue bowl.

"Joshuwa Hart!"

I know, in that moment, that I will never make it. And I also know that no one will volunteer for me. Because my only friends are at the group home where I live. And I am the only one over the age of 12. They are not able to take my place.

I walk to the stage and take my place next to Mare, opposit the girl.

"How old are you, Joshuwa? Or do you prefer Josh?" Mare asks.

I use my hands to sign my age: 14.

Mare doesn't seem to understand.

"14," I hear the girl tribute say. "He says he's 14."

I look at her, noticing for the first time how familiar she looks. Then I know. She's always with the sick girl, Amelia, once a month at the local doctor's office/hospital. I see them every time I'm in for a check-up, which means, the doctor will look at my throat and try to find a way for me to get my voice back, but they never figure out anything. I think the girl's name is Zoe.

"Well... thank you, dear," Mare finally says. Then she turns to the crowd. "There you have it! The tributes for Sector 11, Zoe Reid and Joshuwa Hart!"

Zoe and I are led down the stairs and to the Center. Before we are shut in our rooms, Zoe smiles at me.

Maybe this won't be so bad.

So, whadya think? Pretty good, really bad, it sucks...? I wanna know! That review button is waiting! Please click it! Please!


	3. Watching the World Fall Apart

**AN: I know some people are upset about there only being 6 POVs, and that 2 of them are Sector 11. I DIDN'T PICK THE NAMES PERSONALLY. I only drew them out of a hat. What's fair is fair. I only did one drawing and did not pick favorites. Also, I just noticed that I forgot to mention Eima Halde's age. She is 14.  
>Well, let chapter 2 begin!<strong>

Chapter Two- Watching the World Fall Apart

Amaranth Briars

I look up as the door opens. A man in a crisp black suit enters, holding a small box.

"Miss Briars," he says. "Your Token has arrived. Your presence is required in the Viewing Room to watch the Reapings." He hands me the box and holds the door open expectantly.

As I follow him through the halls, I lift the lid of the box and gasp, my face lighting up.

It's the locket Cameron gave me the day my daughter Hope was born. The chain and locket are sliver, and it has tiny roses engraved around the frame. Inside is a picture of Hope, taken a week ago when she turned 11 months old. There is a quote engraved on the other side:

'Dance like No One's Watching, Live like there's No Tomorrow, Breathe like it's your Last Day." (**AN: Just a couple random quotes I put together. Nothing special, but I like it.)**

This locket means so much to me. It's a reminder that Cameron has always been there for me. It's a symbol of how much love and care Hope will get after I'm gone. She will not live with my parents; I've made sure of that.

In the Viewing Room, I'm seated on a long black leather couch next to Adrian. He's looking at a chain around his neck. Hanging from it is a ring. I'm guessing that's his Token for the Trials.

The Reapings come on. I don't pay much attention to anything except the fact that almost all of the Tributes are younger than seventeen years old. Then I see something that catches my attention.

It's Sector 10. As I watch, a the female is called, Jalaigh Clover, who says she's 16. And then the male is called, and I hear the name Alton Jones, and he says he's 18. Like me. He's the only one so far. The thing that stands out about him most is his full grown beard. That, along with his clothing, suggests that he's a Shepherd.

After the Reapings are over, Adrian and I are escorted to the waiting train that will take us to the Dome. It will only take a night and two days. I can hardley wait.

Not.

* * *

><p><span>Synora Nightsong<span>

I've been in this room for no more than three minutes and already I've explored every inch. It's way too small. I'm not claustrophobic, but this is rediculous.

The doors open and a woman wearing black dress clothes walks in, hands me a small box, and motions for me to follow her. I do, but not because I have to, only to get out of the room. I look inside the box and smile slightly.

It's the ring Griffin gave me when we were five. It's black, in the shape of a coiled viper. I know Alec picked it out. Casey wouldn't know what to send, but Alec knows that this ring means a lot to me. He knows everything I know about Griffin, including what I won't tell anyone. He was there.

In the room, apparently called the Viewing Room, I sit on a couch next to the boy Tribute, Andrew Sheehan, who is a year younger than me. He's wearing what looks like a wedding ring on his right middle finger. The Reaping recaps are on TV, and as I watch, I notice a few other 17 year olds.

Both Tributes from Sector 1, Janneth Jackson and Bryony Amazon, are 17. The male Tribute from 4, Tyne Montgomery. Jesse Marks, the male from 12. And that's it. Only four other Tributes my age.

It doesn't matter. I don't plan on forming any alliances. I can win on my own. If I get close to people, then I will have to kill them later, or they will get killed, and then I will be unable to stop myself from falling apart.

So I'll be alone. It's the perfect plan.

I am going to win these Trials.

I am going to find Griffin.

* * *

><p><span>Wulfie Moonblossom<span>

I hate this. This room is way too small, and I'm super-claustrophobic. If I don't get out of here soon I'm going to scream.

As soon as the door opens I jump up. It is a man dressed in black. He hands me a tiny box.

"Miss Moonblossom, this is your Token. Follow me to the Viewing Room."

"Gladly," I reply, almost running out of the room.

In the Viewing Room is a long couch and a TV. I sit in one corner of the couch, as far away from Tom as I can. I hate him. He's always made fun of me for not having parents. And he insulted Robin because of her hair loss. So I avoid him as much as possible. Instead, I focus on the box. I wonder what's in it. What did Aaron send me? I lift the lid and gasp quietly.

It's a piece of brown string. But that's not what makes me smile. Attached to the string is a wolf's tooth, a canine. I remember this. It was found near the car wreckage the night my parent's car blew up five years ago, killing them. It's dull, not sharp at all, but it means a lot to me. I refused to part with it, and that's how I got my name.

I'm half out of it as the Reaping play on the TV. I only notice one certain Tribute: A twelve year old, Aarion, from 8. No one seems sorry to watch her go. I wonder why they don't like her. She volunteered. They should be happy. But she seems to have no idea what she is doing as she runs up to the stage. When she's up there, she seems horrified, but she can't do anything. What happened to make her volunteer?

I also notice another girl Tribute, from 12. Lynzee Capeton, another 12 year old. She seems upset, and I don't blame her. I think she might throw up, but she manages to make it through.

When the Reapings are over, Tom glances over at me.

"A tooth? That's what they sent to you? That's dumb." He scoffs.

"It means a lot to me. It's how I got my name," I protest before I can stop myself.

"Whatever," he says.

I decide to ignore him the entire time. Hopefully Fawnie won't make me train with him.

I wonder if she'll pity me. I'm only thirteen, after all. A year older than she was when she was Reaped.

I think I might last longer than I first thought.

* * *

><p><span>Alex Turner<span>

I've spent the past minute in this room, fretting about my Token. Will my dad know what to choose? Will my 19 year old brother Keith? What about Hunter and Maddi?

I can't believe Hunter kissed me. And in front of everyone! I wish I could have spent more time with him. As more than friends, I mean.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the door opening. A man in black hands me a box and tells me to follow him. I open the box as we walk.

It's a necklace. But not any necklace; the one Hunter traded his dad's old pocket watch for when we first met. It's a thin silver chain with a small clock face that has roman numeral numbers and a small gold mockingjay holding the clock to the chain. It's beautiful, and I love it.

I'm led to the Viewing Room, where Keaton already sits on one side of the long couch, looking at a bracelet made of string that looks like it was made by a little kid.

I watch the Reaping recaps with mild, if any, interest. Only one person stands out: a girl from Sector 5, Wulfie Moonblossom, who is 13 like me. She looks scared, but determined. As she and the boy Tribute are led away, I can see her staring at something off-camera. The camera pans right to reveal a tall man holding the hands of two little girls who look like twins, but one is bald. I realize she must have cancer, and both must be Wulfie's sisters. I feel bad for her.

I hope she survives. Maybe, with the money she'll have, she'll be able to afford a cure for her sister's cancer.

If I don't win, I'm going to make sure Wulfie does.

* * *

><p><span>Zoe Reid<span>

As I sit in my room at the Center, I think about my family. My parents, Ari and Iris. My brothers, Baron (who's wife is expecting), Po (12), Devon (9), and Ezekiel (5). My older sister, Kiara, 17 years old. I know I made the right choice, but will they think of it that way? Amelia may die anyway, due to illness. I am giving my life for a sick girl. But who cares? I owe her, and this is the best way to pay her back.

The door opens and a woman in black enters, motioning me to follow her, handing me a box as we exit the room. I lift the lid.

It's a pair of shoelaces from my old ballet shoes. I grin and pull them out, stuffing the box in my pocket and using the laces to tie my hair into two braids. When I enter the Viewing Room, I'm still grinning widely.

I see Joshuwa sitting in a corner of the sofa, huddled into a small ball. I consider sitting in the other corner but instead go and take a seat next to him. He looks up, startled. When he sees me, he tries to move, but there's no where for him to go.

"Hi, Joahuwa," I say. "I'm Zoe. I'm 16. You're 14, right?"

He hesitates, then nods.

"I know sign language, so if you need anything, you can ask me, okay?"

Another nod.

The woman-in-black turns the TV on to the Reaping recaps, so I turn my attention to the screen.

I notice several Tributes in particular: Bryan Layke, the 16 year old male from Sector 9, and the 15 year old female, Shara Cantless. Calista Reemer and Jayson DeGrade, both 15, both from 6.

I basically zone out most of the time, thinking about Joshuwa. Wait- what? No, not about Joshuwa. Or am I? I feel bad for him, being mute and all. I remember my mom telling what happened to his parents, what happened to him. How he almsot died, but got away, only without his voice. And I always see him at the doctor's office/hospital, whenever I go in with Amelia, who's parents are too busy to take her. I wish there was a way for him to get his voice back.

I'm going to make sure he wins, so he can talk again.

Even if it costs me my life.

* * *

><p><span>Joshuwa Hart<span>

In my room at the Center, I am alone, but not really. I know there are cameras in all the corners, although they are well hidden.

The door opens and a woman dressed in a long black dress comes in. Handing me a slip of paper, she motions for me to follow her.

Once in a room (I'm told it's the Viewing Room), I immediately go to the far corner of the long sofa and curl into a ball around the piece of paper. I open it and read.

_Joshuwa,_

_You don't have many items of your own, so we have decided not to send anything for your Token. Just use something you have._

_Mareeya_

Mareeya is the woman who runs the group home where I live.

_Where I _lived, I remind myself. There is no way I'm going to make it past Round 1. I'll be lucky if I make it past the first 5 minutes.

The doors open and the female Tribute, Zara or something, walks in. She looks like she's thinking, then comes to sit next to me. I immediately try to move, only to be reminded that I'm trapped when I can't go anywhere.

"Hi, Joshuwa," I hear her say. "I'm Zoe." So that's it. "I'm 16. You're 14, right?"

I hestiate, trying to figure out why she's talking to me, then nod cautiously.

"I know sign language, so if you need anything, you can ask me, okay?"

I nod again.

Somehow the TV turns on without my noticing, and the Reaping recaps are playing. Zoe turns to the screen, and I uncurl a bit so I can see.

Only a few Tributes actually register in my brain: Eima Halde, who is my age and the female from Sector 4. The male from 8, Roxen Hullough, also my age.

But one girl that I see imprints deep in my brain. A 12 year old girl, Aarion Rosebud, from 8. She volunteers for a girl, Callisto Catflex, who is 15. No one seems upset that Aarion is so young and volunteering. They seem relieved that it isn't Callisto.

As soon as Aarion reaches the stage, she seems to realize what she's done and seems to become even paler than she already is. I wonder why she did volunteer. It makes no sense, in my mind.

I wonder what is wrong with her.

**So... whadya think? I know Zoe and Joshuwa kinda overlapped each other, but don't worry, that won't happen often. I hate writing like that. I feel like I'm overdoing it.  
>Anyway, PLEASE tell me what you think. And remember, I'm just getting started. There's a lot more to come!<br>-NighttimeSoul96**

**P.S. I know I don't update often, but my parents only allow me 30 minutes on the computer each day, and I try to alternate writing and playing The Sims 3, which I got for my birthday. I'm also getting a slight obsession with Ghost Hunters again... so sometimes I don't even go on the computer. Anyway, keep checking back, and PLEASE be patient!**


	4. Unwanted Fame and Questions

**Nothing to say but enjoy! It's a loooooooong chapter!  
>Wait, I lied. Just 2 things before you start.<br>1)****I'm planning on choosing the winners and the order people die in by putting all the names in a hat and drawing them, like I did for the POVs. I know it's kinda dumb, but it's eaiser for me to pick tat way.  
>2) Ever heard of wattpad? I've started an account on there (BurnedtoAshes1) and a story (Chasing Faith). You should check it out!<br>Alright, NOW nothing to say but enjoy!**

Chapter Three- Unwanted Fame and Questions

* * *

><p>PART ONE: THE STYLING<p>

* * *

><p><span>Amaranth Briars<span>

As soon as the train stops I know we aren't going to be left alone. Those dang Dome pleople love us too much - and for those of you who don't know, that's sarcasm.

I'm right. As soon as the doors slide open, Adrian and I are blinded by camera flashes. Geez. It's the middle of the day. Can't these people take pictures _without _the flash on?

Cannon tries to get us to pose, but fortunately Gunner helps us make a great escape. We make it to the Restyle building without problem and are ushered inside, where I am steered to another room, this one full of beauty product fumes.

This should be fun.

* * *

><p><span>Synora Nightsong<span>

I hate the Dome. I really do. For one thing, it's huge, annoying, and full of freaks. For another, the people here don't know what it's like to struggle. Their lives are full of luxury. They don't work for their things; they live off of our labor, the labor of the Sectors.

They don't know what it's like to lose someone you love.

The moment the doors fo the train open, there are people and cameras and flashing lights and way too much noise. Andrew and I are led by Dryve through the crowd, Dryve helping us get past reporters while Flash fails at getting us to answer questions. We're led to the Restyle building and are seperated into rooms. I just know I'm not gonna like how I look.

Just my luck.

* * *

><p><span>Wulfie Moonblossom<span>

The Dome is an interesting place. From the train window I'm sitting at, I can see huge buildings and a lot of weird-looking people.

The train stops and as soon as the doors open, I'm blind. There are too many lights, and it's starting to freak me out. I'm starting to have flashbacks about the night of the explosion, the night my parents died.

Luckily, Fawnie seems to get that. She talks to Vixin, who nods reluctantly and turns to Tom. Fawnie comes over to me and leans down slightly.

"Come on," she whispers in my ear, then grabs my arm gently and leads me away from the crowd and the lights and the flashes.

When we reach the Restyle building, instead of leaving me like I think she will, Fawnie follows me into another room, the room where I'll get made-over.

"You okay?" she asks.

"Yea, thanks to you," I reply.

"It's really overwhelming, escpecially for someone in your situation. They don't get it; no one knows what it's like to lose someone, or to be hurt like you've been. It's just not their way of life."

I know it's true. And the way Fawnie put it has me seeing things a whole new way. I'm glad I have her with me.

If only she could be with me in the Arena...

* * *

><p><span>Zoe Reid<span>

The Dome. A huge, unnecessary place filled with huge, unnecessary things. Dang, I'm becoming my parents. They hate the Dome. Of course, so does everybody else, but that's irrelevent to my point.

Anyway. Joshuwa and I are in my room on the train, sitting cross-legged, facing each other. He's teaching me some sign language I don't know yet, like how to say 'This sucks' and 'What in Africana are fish sticks?'. I actually don't know what fish sticks are, but I know they suck and make me throw up. I had some at dinner last night and they didn't agree with me. I'm glad.

Suddenly the train stops. Mare bursts into the room, her face serious for once.

"Zoe, listen up," she says. "You both need to hurry past the crowd outside. Usually I would want you to get pictures and answer questions, but I don't want anyone knowing about Joshuwa's disabilities. Translate what I said to Joshuwa, and remember, _heads down!_" She left in a hurry.

I turn to look at Joshuwa.

_What the...?_ he signs.

"I have no clue," I reply.

* * *

><p><span>Joshuwa Hart<span>

I hate this. A few seconds ago, Mare burst into the room and started talking to Zoe as if I wasn't even there. And to make it worse, she told Zoe to translate to me, as if I couldn't understand her! I'm not _deaf_! I can still _hear_! And plus, she called my inability to speak a disability! As if it's my fault! At least, that's what it sounded like to me!

Okay, so maybe I'm a little wary and accusing. So sue me.

Zoe seems pretty PO'd too, but she stands and holds out her hand to help me up. When we're both on our feet, she keeps my hand.

"So we don't get seperated," she explains, but I can't help feel there's another reason.

The doors slide open and we jump out, hitting the ground at the same time. We use our free hands to push through the crowd while our other hands remain clasped together.

Once at the Restyle building, we're pulled apart and led into different rooms for 'makeovers'. I don't like the sound of that. At all.

* * *

><p>PART TWO: THE INTERVIEWS<p>

(P.S. I tried to get all the Tributes in this, if only for a few questions. So bear with me! And if I didn't get yours, message me and I'll edit it in! But I may need your form again...)

(P.P.S. Most, if not all, of the questions will probably be the same. Sorry, I'm not good with oringinality!)

* * *

><p><span>No POV<span>

Almost seven hours later, all 24 Tributes are led onto the stage for Interviews. The stadium is full.

The Interviewer, Rayne Storm, mounts the stage and the crowd goes wild with applause and whistling.

"Hello, people of the Dome, Tributes, Trainers, viewers out there in the Sectors. Welcome to the 74th annual End Trials Interviews!" she announces. "We have, as usual, 24 Tributes to get through on this lovely day, so without further adu **(A/N: Is that how you spell it?)**, please welcome the female Tribute from Sector 1, Janneth Jackson!"

* * *

><p><span>Janneth Jackson<span>

When Rayne calls my name, I make my way to her, my long, pink dress swishing around my ankles, making me nearly trip in my 1/2 inch heels. I hate being all girly. I'm a tomboy, not a girly-girl.

"So, Janneth, what is one thing that surprised you most about the Dome?" Rayne asks me.

I think. "Well, everyone walks in groups, and there are tons of shops here, unlike in the Sectors. That's pretty different."

"Yes. Now, if I remember correctly, your family is pretty interesting. Care to elaborate?"

I gulp down a giant lump of sarcasm. "I have two older brothers, Jacob and Kink, who are 19 and 18. My mother is a Victor, and my father doesn't work because we have enough money. And I used to have an older sister, Lia, but she volunteered for a different End Trials when I was six and died."

Rayne is silent for a moment. Then she continues to question for the remainder of the 3 minutes.

* * *

><p><span>Bryony Amazon<span>

* * *

><p><span>Amaranth Briars<span>

When my name is called, I get up and walk up to Rayne, my light blue dress floating around my ankles.

"Welcome, Amaranth!" Rayne exclaims. "What surprised you most about the Dome?"

"The fact that everything here is different. Not one person is the same. It's a lot different from life in the Sectors." I say this instead of what I want to say, which is 'Get over yourselves! Life isn't all about how you look!'

I know how to hold my tongue.

"Alright! So, what's your family like back home in Sector 2?"

"Well, I'm eighteen, so I've been looking for my own house. But for now I live with my parents, Lucinda and Crane. I have an older sister, Hannalyn, and a younger brother Toby, who's 12. And then there's Hope, who is 11 months old. She's my daughter."

The questions continue for 2 more minutes, mostly focused on Hope since I'm only 18, until the timer buzzes. Then Adrian is called up and I exit the stage.

* * *

><p><span>Adrian Abernackle<span>

Amaranth's buzzer goes off and I'm called. I smile at Rayne as I walk up to her.

"Hello, there, Adrian. First question: What surprised you most about the Dome?"

"Well, there's a lot. I mean, I've heard about most of the differences, like the buildings and the people. But it all came as a surprise when I saw it myself."

"Of course it did! Now, who's in your family?"

"My mother and father, Ariana and Franklin. And my younger brother Jonathan, who's 10."

When my timer buzzes, I gladly go back to my seat on the stage.

* * *

><p><span>Synora Nightsong<span>

When Rayne calls my name, I stand and make my way to the stage. I'm not very happy about this Interview. I don't want to speak about Griffin. I make a decision not to mention him. I will not give him away.

"It's great to meet you, Synora!" Rayne greets me. "So, tell us: what surprised you the most about the Dome?"

"There are no orphans here. Everyone has a home and a family. No one's ever alone." I put as simply as possible.

"That's very insightful. Now, about your family?"

"My parents died when I was little. I live with my cousin Casey. He's 22."

The questions continue. I answer without hesitation, but make sure not to mention anything that will lead to discussion about Griffin.

I know he's still out there.

And I intend to keep it that way.

* * *

><p><span>Andrew Sheehan<span>

My name is called and I walk up to the Interviewer, whom's name I don't know because I wasn't paying attention.

"Nice to see you, Andrew," the lady says as if she knows me. "Let's start with the usual first question: what surprsied you most about the Dome?"

I answer quickly. "The homes are huge."

"Yes they are! So, what about your family?"

"My mother died when I was young. I didn't like my father, so I ran away. Now I live on the streets."

"Ohh, that must be tough. Let's talk about that."

So we do. For the rest of my time, we discuss my street life.

Oh, the joys of being homeless.

* * *

><p><span>Eima Halde<span>

I hear Rayne call my name and stand and walk to her.

"It's an honor to meet you, Eima! You know what's coming: what surprised you most about the Dome?"

"Probably that there aren't any bodies of water here. Instead, people have swimming pools."

"Yes, pools are definitely easier to keep clean. So how about telling us about your family?"

"My dad's name is Artur. He loves going out on his fishing boat. He'll vanish for days on that thing! I have an older sister, Eawin, who's 16. And two older brothers, Eamer and Eothain, who are 18 and 12."

We talk about fishing and my interests for the rest of the time.

* * *

><p><span>Tyne Montgomery<span>

* * *

><p><span>Wulfie Moonblossom<span>

I hear Rayne Storm call me and I walk up to her, already knowing how I'll answer her first question.

"Hello, there, Wulfie!" Rayne exclaims. "So, what surprised you most about the Dome when you got here?"

"Well, Rayne, there were two things. First, the fact that here, animals are kept as pets. Coming from the Animal Research Sector, that's very different. And second, the fact that there is no sickness. There's a cure for everything."

"That is definitaley a good thing. So what about your family?"

"Well, I don't know much about them. You see, when I was 8, my parents and I drove to another Sector to a hospital for my mother to give birth. On our way back home, the car suddenly expolded. It killed both my parents but spared my biological sisters and I. I don't have any memory of my old life or Sector, and no one could figure it out. My sisters and I were adopted by a scientist, Aaron, and he named me Wulfie because of this wolf tooth I'm wearing. It was found near the wreck, and I refused to let it go, so that's where my name came from. My sisters were named Raven and Robin. They're 5 now. But Robin has cancer. I'm hoping if I win, the money I get will b enough to get her a cure."

Rayne looks sympethetic. "Oh, you poor girl. Well, I hope you get that cure."

For the rest of the time Rayne takes it easy, helping me out by not making me talk about the things that hurt the most.

Maybe this isn't so bad.

* * *

><p><span>Calista Reamer<span>

My name is called. I stand and walk to Rayne.

"It's great to meet you, Calista. Now, what surprised you the most about the Dome?"

"The different kinds of medicines and herbs. I'm very interested in being a doctor."

"That's great! So what's your family like?"

"My mother died while giving birth to my younger brother, Sebastian. And then there's my father, Glynn, who is a doctor."

"I can see where you get your interests!"

For the rest of the time, we talk jobs and, after I mention that I play the flute, music.

* * *

><p><span>Jayson DeGrade<span>

Rayne calls my name and I mount the small platform where she stands.

"Hello, there, Jayson! What surprised you most about the Dome?"

"Everyone trusts each other."

"That's very insightful. Now how about your family?"

"I have very overbearing parents and overachiving siblings. We don't really get along."

"Oh, that's too bad."

This is going to be a loooong interview.

* * *

><p><span>Alex Turner<span>

Rayne calls my name and I stand in front of her, smiling.

"Hello, Alex! So, what surprised you most about the Dome upon your arrival?"

"Well, there are a lot of things to do. No one could possibly be bored here."

"Yes, it's a lot of fun. Now about your family?"

"My mother died when I was three. My father is Cannes Turner; he's 49. And I have an older brother named Keith Turner, who is 19."

* * *

><p><span>Keaton Hill<span>

"Hello, Keaton! What surprised you most about the Dome?"

"The houses are very well built."

"Yes, that is important. Who's in your family?"

"Well, it's just my mom, Daisy; my three younger sisters, Kayla, Kelsey, and Kennedy; and me. My dad died in a lumberyard accident."

* * *

><p><span>Aarion Lily Violet Rosebud<span>

"Nice to meet you, Aarion! So what is the most surprising thing about the Dome?"

I think, trying to remember everything I've seen so far.

_Please don't say something stupid, please don't say something stupid._ "Well, everyone's very friendly." _Phew._

"Yes. It's great to have friends, isn't it? Now, what about your family?"

"I live with my mom, Elanore, and my dad, Jaymes. Then there's Kaya and Ark, my older sister and brother, who are 18 and 21. And then Ryne, my younger sister, who's 8. She's my best friend."

* * *

><p><span>Roxen Hullough<span>

* * *

><p><span>Shara Cantless<span>

"Welcome, Shara! What surprises you about the Dome?"

"The music here is amazing."

"Thank you. We raise some of the best singers here. Now, your family includes...?"

"My father, Charles, and my brother Eeric, who's 19. My mother, Cat, died giving birth to me."

* * *

><p><span>Jalaigh Clover<span>

"Welcome, Jalaigh! So, when you arrived here in the Dome, what was the most surprising thing for you?"

"There aren't many wild animals."

"Well, it sure is safer that way. Now about your family?"

"I live with my older sister, Jessica. My parents died in a stampede 3 years ago."

* * *

><p><span>Alton Jones<span>

"Hello, Alton! In your opinion, what's the most surprising thing about the Dome so far?"

"The abundance of food."

"We sure have a lot, don't we. Well, who's your family?"

"I lived in an orphanage until I was 14, but then I ran away and now I'm a full time Shephard. I guess my only family is my best friend Jake. He's like a little brother."

* * *

><p><span>Zoe Reid<span>

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Zoe! So, what's the most surprising thing about the Dome?"

"The medical facilities are amazing."

"We have a lot of great doctors, that's for sure. So who's in your family?"

"My father is Ari and my mother is Iris. Then there's my older brother, Baron, who's wife is expecting; my older sister, Kiara, who's 17; and my three younger brothers: Po, 12; Devon, 9; and Ezekiel, 5."

As I answer the rest of Rayne's questions, I can't stop thinking about Joshuwa. How is he going to hide his muteness now? Will it ruin his chances of having an alliance?

* * *

><p><span>Joshuwa Hart<span>

When Zoe's buzzer goes off, she stands but doesn't return to her seat. Instead, she waits for me before walking to Rayne's platform at my side. Rayne gives her a questioning look. Zoe whispers something to her and Rayne nods, smiling.

"Hello, Joshuwa! What's the most surprising thing about the Dome so far?"

I look at Zoe, who nods. Then I sign to her.

"'The doctors here can fix almost anything, even the most complicated injuries.'" she says for me.

"They are very good at that, aren't they. And what about your family?"

I throw more hand movements at Zoe.

"'Actually, I live in a group home'," Zoe translates. "'My parents were murdered when I was young. I almost died, too, but I escaped. But I still lost my voice, which is why Zoe is translating for me.'" Zoe smiles at me as she translates the last part.

"That's very sad about your parents, but I'm glad you have a friend as good as Zoe to help you out."

* * *

><p><span>Lynzee Capeton<span>

"Nice to meet you, Lynzee!" Rayne exclaims happily. "What do you think of the Dome so far?"

"Well, it's very open in some places and closed-off in others. The designs are very interesting too," I reply, my small voice matching Rayne's happiness perfectly.

"It is very unique, isn't it? Well, what can you tell us about your family back home?"

"I have 6 year old twin sisters, Hailyn and Ariann. And then my father, Alian, and my mother, Rulyn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so sorry for the wait, but to make it up to you, I'm posting the 4th chapter either tomorrow or Sunday. You're lucky you got this today: I was babysitting from 9 to 5:30. And also, if your Tribute doesn't have an interview, please send me another copy of your Tribute form! Thank you!<strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, review, and check back soon for the 4th chapter that I had almost nothing to do with! (You'll know what I mean when you read the AUTHOR'S NOTE at the beginning.)**

**Peace out!**

**-Bree**


	5. Girls' Training

**AN: Before I start this chapter, I have something I've GOTTA say.**

**THANK YOU, NIGHTFALL12! You helped a bunch. You're awesome!**

**Anyway, this chapter was written by Nightfall12, and so will the next one. I have huge Writer's Block, and Nightfall12 has been a HUGE help!**

**Now to the AWESOME chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Girl's Training<p>

* * *

><p><span>SECTOR 1: Janneth "Janie" Jackson<span>

The Training Room is large and spacious.

The walls are lined with every kind of weapon known to man. Swords, knives, spears, hooks, scythes, guns—both bullet-powered and dart—pitchforks, and. . . maces. Medium-sized spheres with spikes sticking out in every direction. They hang from handles of all different sizes.

I'm in Heaven.

I walk over to the wall and select the biggest one. It's got to be at least half my size and it weighs a ton.

It's perfect.

I think about how Lia stood in this room not too long ago, probably gazing at all of these weapons, thinking she had the world in her hands. I don't blame her—I _didn't_ blame her, I mean—my mother won the Trials, why couldn't she? Why couldn't I? I plan on surviving the next few weeks. I'm going to come out of The End Trials alive, I know that with a perfect certainty. Mom wouldn't have made me volunteer if she didn't think I could do it, though she was majorly wrong about Lia. . .

I shake my head, ramming the mace into a nearby dummy. Blood oozes from it's wound. It is gooey and unrealistic.

Somehow, though, it is comforting. If I could manage to do this to every Tribute, then I could go home and live a life just like my mom's. I'll get to be a Trainer just like her and Sylk Song. I'll have money and I could be with my friends again. I would do what Lia couldn't. Smiling now, I hit the dummy again. This time in the arm. The limb falls off. I think about how my mother claims that Lia's killer removed her leg from her body. My mace hits the mannequin's legs. I had been too young at the time to understand what happened to my fifteen year old sister, but I knew she would never come back.

I hack away at its fingers. One by one, they fall off.

I repeat the action a few more times and then I glance around the room, wondering what other strategies are being planned at this very moment.

* * *

><p><span>SECTOR 2: Amaranth "Ranth" Briars<span>

I take the knife in my hand, my fingers curling around the slim handle. It feels almost exactly like the ones my father makes. He probably even made this one, really. That all he does. Work, work, work, work. My mother nags about that. When she's not nagging about me, that is. Do this, fix that. She is not capable of keeping her mouth shut. Neither of my parents think that I do anything right.

I am always wrong.

I keep my eye on the dummy that stands about ten feet away from me. I bring my hand behind my head and aim for its throat. I let go of the knife. It sails through the air. There is a loud smack.

I hit my target.

I gather several more knives in my hands, each one seems to be heavier than the last. I throw each blade in the dummy's direction, smirking a little each time I hear that _smack_.

And then I hear an out of place sound.

It's a_ thunk_, loud and annoying.

Adrian has stolen my dummy. That moron. His sword has cut right through its flesh, embedding my weapons into the fabric. They will be a pain to dig out. I am suddenly very upset, who does he think he _is_? I was doing just fine before he came along and ruined everything! Our parents work together in the weapon-making industry, and my father often comes home grumbling about Franklin Abernackle using his son to test the weapons out. How that works, I don't know. Though I am sure that if my dad ever suggested using Hope for such a thing, he would end up looking like that dummy.

It makes me wonder about his father. . .

"Why don't you use that sword on yourself?" I shout across the room.

He makes some smart comment that I don't catch and he sounds angry.

I stomp over to where he stands, a knife is still in my hand. I glare at him and before I know what's happening we are shouting at one another. I don't think that our Trainer, Gunner, will approve of this. He said that we should be allies or something, but I can't stand this kid. He will drive me crazy even before the End Trials begin.

* * *

><p><span>SECTOR 3: Synora Nightsong<span>

I survey the weapons, looking for a specific one. Then I spot it. A Kadriel. It's a whip with a crescent-shaped blade, and it's one of my best weapons.

I go to a small section of dummies, take a few test swings, and start. In five seconds all the dummies are on the ground, dismembered, oozing badly-made fake blood.

I smile, satisfied, and reach for a pack of throwing stars. A few seconds later, another group of mangled dummies.

I'm on a roll.

* * *

><p><span>SECTOR 4: Eima Halde<span>

I look at the people who are standing over by the swords/knives station.

They are fighting like there is no tomorrow—which is really very ironic. Because, soon, that statement will be true for all but three of us. I desperately hope that one of the three is me. I do think that I have a chance to win this. I have plans to make a boatload of allies. Tyne seems to like me well enough. After the Reaping—and before we were whisked away to the Dome—my friends came to tell me goodbye. I have a lot of friends back home, and they all insisted that I'd be great at getting allies. They also said that I would win—they were doubtless. I am doubt-free too. There isn't any way that I can't win, too many people would be devastated if I were to die.

I pick up an arrow and examine it.

I could do well with something like this in the arena. I would excel if there was water, too. Swimming is a strong suit of mine. My nightmares might be an issue, though. I would not be able to stand it if I dreamed of being abandoned by my mom and I woke up alone, betrayed by my allies.

Those dreams are relentless. I've had them ever since she left, and I hate being alone.

It is one of my biggest fears.

* * *

><p><span>SECTOR 5: Wulfie Moonblossom<span>

I look around at the weapons. What to pick? I'm not very good at anything. But this is the time to learn, I guess. Might as well make the best of it.

I walk over to a small archery range. Two girls are already there, talking and shooting at the targets and dummies. I look, shrug, and grab a bow and a sheath of arrows.

I then notice my dilemma: I have no idea how to use this thing.

"Need help?"

I look up, startled. One of the girls, the one with the blue-green eyes, is standing next to me.

I nod.

She puts her hands on mine, pulls the one holding the arrow back so it hits the string of the bow, and lets go after we hear a _click_. Then she pulls so bow up so its near my face, pulls my string arm back, aims, and releases.

The arrow hits the bullseye.

"Thanks," I say.

"I'm Eima, from 4. This is Alex, from Sector 7."

"Wulfie, Sector 5."

"Well, Alex and I are in an alliance. Wanna join?"

I think for a second. But only a second.

"Sure!"

"Awesome!" Eima and Alex both grin.

I think I'm getting the hang of this.

* * *

><p><span>SECTOR 6: Calista "Callie" Reamer<span>

I stay away from the large group, preferring to stay by myself in the knot-tying station.

I've spent hours trying to get this particular skill just right, but it isn't working like I want it to. Sure, I'm certain that _some_ of these knots will hold, but they don't look like the picture. The one I'm holding looks way too tight and it's lopsided. The one before that was too loose, and the one before that was not intricate enough.

I think about Jesse, who would tell me not to worry about not getting everything right. Katy would chime in, saying that I was being silly. I miss them, they are—with the exception of my brother, Sebastien, and my father—the only trustworthy people I know. I don't blindly place my trust into just anybody's hands. That would be stupid. What if they stab me in the back?

I toss the knot aside and find myself staring at the berry station.

The two tributes from Sector 11 are there. The boy seems kind of quiet, but the girl looks like a slightly more upbeat person.

I decide to go over there. It would be my best bet. I know a lot about medicine and herbs, I need to know what to expect from the arena, what types of poison there will be. I could easily use that to my advantage. And it's not like there were too many people over there, it was sparsely populated.

I sit as far away from them as humanly possible, the teacher keeps holding berries up. I know the name of each one before she even gets the chance to say it out loud. It only reinforces my knowledge. I feel pretty good about this, maybe this won't be too bad.

During a lull in the lecture, I risk a glance a the pair. The girl, whose name is Zoe, looks up at me and waves politely.

It might be nice to have her as an ally, I mean, Joshuwa obviously trusts her. How bad could she be? I don't have an answer for that question, though. In the Trials trust is a breakable thing and I know handing it out to everybody I meet is a foolish mistake.

One I'm not going to make.

I bite my lip and look away.

* * *

><p><span>SECTOR 7: Alex Turner<span>

I don't think making an alliance with anyone who is in the weapons station is a good idea.

The girl with the mace is scary, she has dismembered one dummy and is starting on a second. I avoid her completely as I grab a spear from it's peg on the wall. I also decide to use one of the targets on the wall instead of one of the mannequins, I don't want her to single me out for anything.

I find out that I am good at hitting my mark.

Very good, in fact.

I am able to hit the bullseye ten times in a row.

I brush a chunk of uneven hair away from my eyes. I am pleased with the results. I start to wonder if I could do the same thing with other weapons, I hope so. My eyes land on a pack of throwing daggers. Perfect. It would be to my benefit if I had some other means of protection, and those knives look pretty easy to use. I should excel at them.

I tiptoe past the Sector 1 girl, whose green eyes are narrowed in concentration, and try to seem invisible to the people who are fighting.

They don't notice me.

I see that there is only one girl by the bow and arrow area and there are also a few unused dummies.

I pry my spear from the target, and decide to head over there.

The girl is examining a set of arrows, though admiring is surely a better word for what she is doing.

I don't say anything to her. I'm not good at making conversation, I'm way too quiet for that.

She is the one to talk first.

"Do you have an ally yet?"

"No," I answer quietly, almost inaudibly.

"We could be allies, then," she says happily and I can tell that she is being sincere.

I think about it for a moment, it couldn't hurt to have at least _one _ally.

"Sure."

* * *

><p><span>SECTOR 8: Aarion Lily Violet Rosebud<span>

I stand, looking at the weapons. In my mind, all I can see are ways to injure myself. I think I'll stick to sticks and stones. Instead, I go over to the knot-tying station. There's another girl already there, but I hope she doesn't want to talk to me. I don't want anyone to know about my amnesia any more than they already do.

I grab a piece of rope and look at a picture of a simple knot. But after twenty tries, I realize it's not as simple as I thought.

I hear footsteps and look up. The other girl is standing next to me. Silently, she grabs my hands and twists them around. In seconds I have a perfect knot.

"Thanks," I say.

She nods. "I'm Lynzee. You're the other 12 year old, right? Aarion?"

"Yea."

"It was really brave of you to volunteer. I wouldn't have been able to do that."

"Thanks." I hesitate, then decide to go for it. "Actually, to tell you the truth, I didn't volunteer. I mean, I obviously did, because it was shown on the Reapings, but I didn't mean to."

Lynzee frowns. "What do you mean?"

"I have permenant amnesia. I've had it ever since I was born, and there's nothing anyone can do about it. When I volunteered, it's because I momentarily forgot what the End Trials actually were, so I volunteered and here I am. Scared of death and unable to use weapons out of fear of hurting myself."

"Well, then, do you want to be allies?"

"Really? _You'd_ be allies with _me_?"

"Yeah. So what do you say?"

"Sure. That'd be great."

Lynzee and I grin at each other.

I think I just made my first friend.

* * *

><p><span>SECTOR 9: Shara Cantless<span>

I look around at the ranges. I know I should practice archery, but there are already three girls over there. Instead, I decide to try knot-tying.

The two little 12 year olds are standing at the station, heads together, giggling about something. As I watch, the girl with the white-blonde hair unwraps something from her left arm and holds it out. The blonde girl takes it, not smiling anymore. She looks at the first girl and says something. The second girl nods. Both grin again.

I walk up to the table. White-Blonde notices me first.

"Hello!" she says happily.

"Hey," I relply.

"I'm Aarion. This is Lynzee."

Lynzee is still holding the object. I peer at it and see that it's a pink silk ribbon. I look at Aarion. She's wearing one just like it around her right arm.

Aarion takes the ribbon, holds on to Lynzee's right arm, and wraps the ribbon around it.

I'm guessing they're in an alliance.

Good for them.

* * *

><p><span>SECTOR 10: Jalaigh Clover<span>

I have a hard time finding whips in this Training Room. I have searched nearly every station here and have nothing to show for it. It's definitely bothering me. What if there isn't one in the arena? What am I going to do? The only other weapon I think I could use is a knife and I don't feel like getting one right now. I spot Alton, my Sector Partner, over in the camouflage station. He doesn't really talk much, but he seems really kind.

I go over there and stand next to him, hoping to catch his attention.

I smile at him. "Hi Alton!"

"Hey," he responds, ginning at me.

"How's the camouflage coming?"

"Fine."

He isn't as talkative as I hoped he would be.

"Are you good at it?" I ask.

"Sure," he says, and then he nods at the bottles of berry paint sitting on the table. "Are you?"

Wow. I got him to say more than one word.

"I don't know," I say, retrieving a jar of red paint from the stand. "Let's find out."

I'm able to paint a bunch of small circles on the designated dummy, but it doesn't seem to be to convincing. It was supposed to be a patch of berries, but it looks like tiny hives or a rash of some sort. The teacher appraises work and then glances at the picture I tried to replicate.

"You should have added green, see the leaves." He points to the image and hands it to me, going over to talk to another Tribute.

"I guess not," I tell Alton.

* * *

><p><span>SECTOR 11: Zoe "Zo" Reid<span>

"Do you want this one?" I hold out a deep purple berry for Joshuwa to look at.

He nods once, peering at it.

I give it to him.

I know that he is probably annoyed by my constant talking, I just want him to know that he isn't alone. I can also tell that he most likely _wants_ to be alone, but I ignore that. My positivity won't be effected by Joshuwa or even that quiet girl who refuses to look at me.

I stare at my bandages while he stares at the berry.

Finally, he gives it back to me. It is one of the edible ones, though there is one that is nearly identical to it, and it is deadly.

I am surprised when the girl hands me a pink berry and tells me to tell Joshuwa that it's okay to eat.

"Alright," I say, thanking her.

She nods, looking conflicted.

I feel good knowing that she isn't avoiding me, but I do wonder about why she's so hesitant. I'll have to find out.

* * *

><p><span>SECTOR 12: Lynzee Capeton<span>

I don't want to think about what it's going to be like in the End Trials.

I don't even want to try my luck at using weapons; they are sharp and intimidating.

I plan on putting my survival skills to good use. I've spent some time over by the climbing wall in the far corner of the room. Not very many people have been over there. I'm at the tying station now and I take my time with each knot I attempt to make. Maybe this skill will end up coming in handy during the Trials.

After I finish my second knot, I take my hair clip out and re-pin it on the other side of my head. Lilyna gave it to me, she said it was the prettiest clip she owned and it would be a good token for me. It's shaped like a heart. It makes me think about my family, especially my two six-year old sisters. Their names are Ariann and Hailyn. They look up to me and I care about them a lot.

The End Trials are going to be difficult, but I'm going to try to be optimistic about it.

I hope I make it out alive, I really do.

* * *

><p><span>NO POV<span>

Fawnie Wood walks into the Training Gym. All the Tributes are hard at work, either with weapons or rope or camoflogue **(Don't know how to spell that)**.

Then she spots Wulfie Moonblossom talking to two girls over by the archery range. She makes her way over to one of the Tributes she's in charge of.

"Wulfie?" she says.

Wulfie turns and sees her.

"Oh, hi, Fawnie!" she exclaims happily. "This is Eima and Alex. They're going to be my allies in the Trials."

"That's great, Wulfie. You should be making alliances."

Wulfie can tell something's wrong.

"What is it?" she asks. Fawnie remains silent. "Fawnie? What's wrong?"

Fawnie takes a deep breath. "Wulfie, it's Robin. According to your father she went to sleep last night and never woke up. She's gone."

Wulfie is silent for a moment. "The cancer...?"

"I'm so sorry, Wulfie. I know how much she meant to you."

The truth and meaning of Fawnie's words finally sink in. Wulfie falls to the ground with a thump, dropping her bow and arrows, causing everyone to look up. Wulfie doesn't care. She wouldn't care if the whole of Africana was watching. She can't stop the giant sobs that wrack her body.

Robin is dead. Robin died from cancer. Robin died without her older sister by her side.

Robin. Is. Dead.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, quick AN: I know some POVs are super short, but I tried. And I gotta go get dressed and go shopping for Father's Day.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Bree**


	6. Boys' Training

**AN: I do a lot of these, don't I? Oh, well. Anyway, once again, this chapter is almost completely written by Nightfall12. THANK YOU!  
>Anyways, no more to say. Enjoy!<strong>

SECTOR 11: Joshuwa Hart

Zoe isn't _that_ annoying.

Sure, she keeps talking, and signing berry names, and talking, but she is merely being helpful. It's in her nature to do that. And I like the way she smiles when I sign the correct answer to her. It's a pretty smile. She is a positive person, too. Her attitude really balances everything out.

I'm glad that she's my ally.

She hands me a pink berry, it has a hard skin and it looks harmless.

"That one's safe." She points to it and then gestures to the quiet girl. "She said so."

I sign "thank you" and Zoe relays the message to her.

The girl nods, looking upset.

Knowing Zoe, she won't let that go.

"Do you need an ally?"

Yup, I was right.

The girl looks at Zoe's hand, which she extended the second she asked the girl her question.

The girl mutters her name—Callie—and tentatively, almost warily takes her hand.

I wonder if asking her to team up with us was a good idea.

I don't have an answer for that.

SECTOR 1: Bryony Amazon

I clutch the knife tightly in my hand. I can use most weapons, except for the aged and useless ones—like the mace my Sector Partner is using. Why anyone would need to kill someone with_ that,_ I'll never understand.

Her name is Janneth and she is definitely Career material.

And that's exactly why she needs to be one of the first ones that go.

Every single time I look at her—or any Career for that matter—I see the moron that killed Alexia. She was my best friend. And while she was annoying at times—she liked to talk about hair and make up and all of that crap—I _never _wanted her to suffer the way she did.

I'm going to avenge her death.

My thoughts of revenge are put on hold though, because strangled cries echo throughout the entire Training Room.

Like everyone else, I stop to stare at the girl who so carelessly let her vulnerability get the best of her.

She is pathetic.

I don't pay any attention to her after that. I turn back to the row of dummies that stand in front of me, like soldiers or robots. I take my knife and shove it into the dummy's throat. Synthetic blood pours from its wound and it smells like antiseptic medicine. I pull the weapon from it and wipe it clean, it resembles the way her body looked before it had been taken away. Right before she was sent back to Sector 1 in a pretty little wood box. . .

I throw the knife on the ground and walk away.

SECTOR 2: Adrian Abernackle

I don't _like_ testing weapons out—not like how Amaranth implied.

As if I actually _enjoy_ having swords thrown at me.

I hate it, really. I keep picturing the moment when my brother died in the Trials—a spear just so happened to fly into the back of his head. I never found out who did it. Lucky idiot. And my father's attitude about the whole thing doesn't help me either. Needless to say, Amaranth's insult really pisses me off.

And Gunner seriously thinks that we will be good allies.

He's an idiot, too.

I'm about to call her every single crude name I can think of, when a loud sob distracts both of us from our fight.

A girl—the Sector 5 Tribute—is crying her brains out.

I almost feel sorry for her.

"I wonder what that's all about," Ranth says, sounding like she is partly amused and partly sympathetic.

I roll my eyes. "Who cares?"

"_I _do!"

"Why?"

Somehow, this question sets off another round of arguing.

This is going to be a long day.

SECTOR 3: Andrew Sheehan

I could kill all of these people so easily.

The Sector 1 Tributes seem to concentrate on their goals too much, I can take them out by catching them off guard.

The Sector 2 Tributes are way too caught up in arguing, hopefully I could kill both of them during one of their fights.

Synora—my Sector Partner—acts like nothing bothers her, but I'd be willing to bet that she is scared and worried.

Eima Halde is worrying far too much about allies, she isn't working on her weapon skills, I doubt that her bow and arrows will be of much help to her. The same goes for her friends.

The guy from Sector 10 is large, but he seems passive. He will be a simple kill.

I'm not investing too much thought into the group of twelve year old girls—they're too young.

The Sector 10 girl is horrible at camouflage, that will be her downfall. She can't hide.

The Sector 11 Tributes seem like they like each other, they will be blinded by love.

I smile to myself, the End Trials might even be _too_ easy to win.

SECTOR 6: Jayson DeGrade

I go over to the climbing station, there are two young girls walking over.

I am going to be nice to them.

I am generally a friendly person.

"Hi!"

"Hi!" The girl with the heart-shaped barrette says.

"Are you guys allies?" It's obvious though, that they are, because they keep whispering to one another.

"Yes."

"Do you guys need another one?" I ask, "an ally, I mean."

I am well-aware of the fact that I need people to help me survive the End Trials. Everybody does. I've spent a lot of time watching the End Trials on television and the people who go it alone always die first. It's a sad and horrible fact.

The girls exchange a glance. "Sure."

SECTOR 7: Keaton Hill

I have spent the entire day at the axes station.

They have all kinds here—I've tried my hand at all of the different types. I still prefer to use the double edged ones, though. They are the easiest and most deadly to use. A double-edged ax cuts through wood in a second. I use it when I go to work everyday, to provide for my mother, who can hardly do anything herself. And I can never forget about my sisters, who work as hard as they can to help me out. They even made me my token—a string bracelet.

I suppose that I should go somewhere else, the berry station perhaps, but I do not struggle with plant identification and the ax is the only weapon I can use.

Yup. I'm stuck here.

I go over and dig my ax out of the target, preparing to throw it again.

This is getting repetitive.

SECTOR 8: Roxen Hullough

I don't have any allies and I can barely lift a sword off of the ground.

Training isn't going too well for me, to say the very least.

I stay by the plant ID station, knowing that it's the only thing I am semi-good at. I am able to figure out what several berries look like and which ones are safe to eat.

That's good.

Better than what I hoped for.

SECTOR 10: Alton Jones

Jalaigh is horrible at camouflage, but I remain quiet and give her a halfhearted smile. I don't want to tell her this because she has already figured it out. That's good, at least she knows what she can and cannot do.

"I'm better with a whip," she says, and I believe her.

"I can use a club pretty well," I admit quietly. "But I don't see one here."

She looks around the Training Room. "Neither do I, it's the same with the whip."

I nod, not knowing what else to say.

"We have a problem, then."

I nod again. Does she always state the obvious?

She frowns, looking dejected. "And I don't even have an ally, I don't know what I'm going to do."

She certainly has a problem, because I don't plan on teaming up with another Tribute. I don't need anybody. If anything, they will only tie me down. I'm not one for betrayal, which is exactly what alliances end up in.

"That's not good." I offer another sheepish smile.

"Unless you want to be my ally, you know, since you're better at this." She waves at the jars of berry paste, her fingers are stained red. It looks like she dipped her hands in a pool of blood.

"Um. . . I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's that! The Boys' Training chapter!<strong>

**I lied earlier. I DO have something else to say.**

**I'm going to be gone for 4 days in August, starting on the 10th. I'm going to Young Champions cheerleading camp with my little sister. But I promise I'll try to update a lot before and after.**

**Please review! Next chapter: The End Trials begin!**

**Peace!**

**-Bree**


	7. Let It Begin

**AN: Dang, I've gotta stop doing these things!  
>Anyway, before the End Trials officialy start, I want everyone to know that there has, in fact, been 2 weeks since the last 2 chapters occured. I am not going to have the training scores or anything because, in this story, they don't happen. Next, soon I'm going to put up the ally list on my profile, so keep an eye out. Last, I'm hoping to make this story into a trilogy, like <span>The Hunger Games<span>. No idea what the next two books will be called, but I'll keep you posted on that. So I have a question: should I add the characters from The Hunger Games in here, or not? Should I have the Victors, whoever they may be, travel to Panem and meet Katniss and Peeta and their family? Either PM me or put it in your review!  
>And now...:<br>"Happy End Trials! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" (Yeah, I'm not very original.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Let It Begin<p>

* * *

><p><span>No POV<span>

This is it. It's finally here. The End Trials will begin in just over one minute. The 24 Tributes stand on their curcular disks that are rising up, up, up into the First Arena. Almost all have their eyes closed. They don't want to know what the Arean looks like. They do not want to be doing this. But they will. All on the hope of making it home.

The disks reach ground level, and the Tributes open their eyes.

The Arena is huge, bigger than it's ever seemed on TV. They can see a huge cornfield right in front of them. But that's not what gets them.

To the right is a giant building. It looks like a house, but much bigger. They wrack their brains for a word. Mansion? Yes, that seems right. It's a mansion. They haven't ever seen one before in my life, not even a picture, but they remember hearing something about them. This one does not look homey. But it is very beautiful, even if it does look abandoned.

They only wonder what it's doing here.

* * *

><p><span>Amaranth Briars<span>

I am not very happy. But then again, who is? No one, that's who. Maybe some people, but not many. Not many at all.

Suddenly, I hear the gong go off. At once, it's chaos. Everyone is rushing towards the side yard of the huge mansion, where there is an open shed filled with backpacks and camping equipment. I start running.

I reach the shed and dive into the mix if people. There are some fights going on (hand-to-hand combat, of course), but mostly everyone is trying to get supplies and find their allies.

I manage to snag a backpack full of dehydrated food and some water bottles; a canteen, and a compass. I hope it will be enough until I can find some knives.

It's very clever of the Rulemakers to hide the weapons around the Arenas. After all, what fun would it be if 12 Tributes died right away? They want each Round to last as long as possible. It's more enjoyable that way. To them, anyway.

Since I can't climb, and there aren't many trees to climb anyway, I make my way into the cornfield. The corn stalks are tall and make my skin itch, but I press on, trying to find a hiding place. I finally stop to get a drink of water and eat some food. I'm pretty sure I'm safe enough for now. I'm a pretty good runner. I'm sure I've put everyone behind me by now.

But then what's that rustling sound?

* * *

><p><span>Synora Nightsong<span>

Great. Five minutes in that stupid shed and all I've got to show for it is a sleeping bag. Just perfect. I noticed most people heading into the mansion, so I went to the cornfield instead.

Now I hear rustling. I move, trying to scare whoever it is, but they don't leave. So I lift my right fist, ready to punch the person using my viper ring, and leap out of the stalks.

I see one of the Sector 2 Tributes, the girl, standing frozen, her hand in a bag of peanuts. My mouth waters at the sight of the food. I didn't eat much at breakfast. Hardly anything, seeing as I threw up after only a bite.

The girl unfreezes, looks at the packet in her hand, and holds it out.

"Want it?" she asks. "I don't really eat peanuts. I was just hungry."

I don't eat peanuts either, but I'm not complaining. I grab the bag and start chowing down, shells and all. They taste like sawdust, but hey, might as well get used to crappy food.

After I finish, I drop the bag and drink from the water bottle I'm offered.

"Thanks," I finally say.

"No problem." She hesitates. "You're Synora, right? The girl from 3?"

"Yeah," I say warily.

She holds out a hand. "Amaranth, Sector 2. I saw you fighting with that weird whip during training. You're pretty good."

"Thanks." I shake her hand. "And it's called a Kadriel. It's got a blade on it. Two weapons in one. I'm surprised I even found a Kadriel; they're not that popular."

Amaranth sits down and opens a half-empty water bottle. I sit next to her. I know I never planned on having an alliance, but hey, who can it hurt? Amaranth is only a year older than me. And she's got food!

Ranth reaches under her scoop-neck tee and pulls out a thin silver chain. Hanging from it is a silver locket with roses engraved around the edges. She opens the locket and looks at the picture. I see a little girl with chocolate brown hair and icy blue eyes. She looks just like Ranth.

"Who's that?" I ask.

Ranth smiles slightly. "Her name is Hope. She's my daughter. This picture was taken a few weeks ago, when she turned 11 months."

"That's cool. I've just got this ring. It doesn't look like much, but it's really special to me."

"Why's that?"

I smile slightly at the memory, but don't say anything except, "Someone very important gave it to me. Someone who means a lot." I know the cameras are most likely focused on our conversation. I'm not letting anything slip out.

_Don't worry, Griffin. I won't give you away._

* * *

><p><span>Wulfie Moonblossom<span>

"Hey, over here! I found a bow!"

"I found some arrows!"

"Wulfie? What about you?"

I'm jerked back into reality by Eima's voice. Since she's the oldest of the three of us, she's kind of the natural leader, even if she denies it.

"Huh?" I ask.

Alex stares at me.

"Did you find any weapons? Anything we can use?"

Oh. That's right. We're looking for weapons. I quickly check the tree I'm up in and shake my head at them before dropping to the ground. I land in a crouch and pull some leaves out of my hair.

"What is up with you? You totally just zoned out. If you keep it up, you'll get killed. You'll get us all killed." Alex doesn't sound happy. My guess is that she's stressed.

"Sorry. It's just... I can't stop thinking about..." I have to stop because I feel tears coming to my eyes and I can't blink them back.

"What?" Alex insists. I can't believe she doesn't already know. That she doesn't get it.

"Robin," is all I say. "Gone."

And then I sit down at the base of the tree and start to cry.

I don't even notice when Alex stalks off.

Or when Eima runs after her.

I'm not really here.

* * *

><p><span>Zoe Reid<span>

"Where the heck is Callie?" I mutter, looking around.

Being from the same Sector, Joshuwa and I had disks right next to each other. But Callie is from Sector 6, and we'd lost her in the crowd and now couldn't find her. She'd probably gone into the mansion. No matter what anyone else thought, that thing was as good as evil. You couldn't pay me all the money in Africana to go in there.

So now Joshuwa and I are heading toward the small clump of trees, the only trees in the entire Arena. We need to find weapons, and then we can find Callie. Hopefully she's well hidden in the cornfield. I'd go after her, but I'd be hopelessly lost.

Joshuwa nudges me with his elbow. I turn to him.

_I hear crying_, he signs.

I stop walking and listen. There it is. Not soft crying, either, but loud, uncontrolled sobs. I wonder who it is.

_I hear it, too,_ I sign back. _Should we see who it is?_

Joshuwa hesitates, then nods and we head off to the trees. We follow the sounds to a really tall tree on the other side of the clump.

And freeze in surprise.

* * *

><p><span>Joshuwa Hart<span>

I don't know who I expected to find. Maybe Calista, crying because she can't find us. Or one of the 12 year olds, homesick and ready to give up already. Possibly someone mourning a death, although that is unlikely, seeing as no cannon has gone off.

But I know I didn't expect to see the 13 year old from Sector 5 on the ground, tears streaming down her face and red gashes on her right wrist.

Zoe is the first to unfreeze. She runs to the girl- what's her name?- and drops to her knees.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing?" she exclaims.

The girl can hardly choke out the words. "I don't... deserve... to live... Robin... is dead... and it's my fault." Then she collapses into a new round of sobs.

"What do you mean?" The girl starts having trouble breathing. "Okay, calm down, sweetie. Deep breaths. Here's some water. Drink slowly."

After the water and many more soothing words from Zoe, the girl stops crying and sits up. She sees the bleeding marks on her wrist and winces. There is a thick blue ribbon in her hair. She yanks it out and wraps it around the many cuts. Lying on the ground next to her is a bloody stick.

"Alright, let's start over," Zoe says finally. "I'm Zoe and this is Joshuwa. We're from Sector 11. He's 14 and I'm 16. How about you?"

"Wulfie, Sector 5. I'm 13." The voice is very soft.

"What's going on, Wulfie?" Zoe continues.

"My little sister Robin died from cancer the first day of training," she explains. "I should have been there with her. There were so many things she needed to know, she shouldn't have been alone. And now I can't be with my dad Aaron or Robin's twin Raven and I just want out of here!"

I sit next to Wulfie and gently rub her back. I've done this so many times before, back at the group home. There were usually several meltdowns per day.

Then I get an idea.

It might kill us, but it's worth a shot.

_Zoe, _I sign. _What if we bring her with us? _Zoe wouldn't know the sign name for Wulfie. I'm not sure I know. Probably the sign for wolf.

Zoe nods and turns to the girl, who's watching with interest.

"Joshuwa says you should come with us. We have one other ally, but we don't know where she's at."

"But I have two allies. They left, but I'm sure they'll be back."

"Well, you can't stay here alone, especially not with your injuries. Come with us. We'll help you."

Wulfie considers. Then she holds out her hand to me and I help her up.

"Sure." She smiles. Zoe grins back and puts an arm around Wulfie's shoulders.

I guess we have a new ally.

I hope this isn't a dumb idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So whadya think? Please answer the question(s) at the top! I want your opinions! You are the readers! I'm just here to write my heart out and entertain you!<br>So yeah, that pretty much says it all for now. Until next time!**

**Peace, love, happiness, WRITING.**

**-Bree**


	8. Life Is Hope

Chapter Seven- Life Is Hope

* * *

><p><span>Amaranth Briars<span>

I'm not sure if this is a good idea. I really think Synora is a cool person, and that she'll be a good ally. But I'm not the type to trust easily. I'm trying to fix that. Might as well start now.

Suddenly, I hear a cannon. It takes a minute for the meaning to sink in.

_Oh, God. Someone just died._

Synora grabs onto my arm just as the entire Arena darkens. Then a picture appears in the sky.

_Tom Line, age 16, Sector 5_

That's all it says.

The picture disappears and the Arena becomes light again.

Synora and I look at each other.

"Well, one down, at least 20 more to go," she says, and then turns back around and continues on towards the mansion.

"Yeah. Only 20 more," I say quietly to myself before following.

* * *

><p><span>Synora Nightsong<span>

So that guy from Sector 5 is dead. Good. Not that I like death, but in this game, one death equals one step closer to getting out alive. And I plan to get out alive. I will not die. I refuse to think that way.

Amaranth seems out of it as we walk up to the front doors of the mansion. I wonder what that's all about.

"Are you alright?" I ask, using a tone of concern.

She looks at me, then at the mansion's ornate double doors. I can't place the expression that has crossed her face. It's a cross between confusion and frustration. A conundrum.

"Yeah," Ranth says finally. "Just thinking."

I want to ask, _about what_, but don't. She doesn't seem like she's in a talking kind of mood. And besides, I'm overwhelmed by the sheer spookiness of the house. The aged wood and furniture—all looking as if they come from a time in which elegance was prominent—doesn't help quell my nervousness. I feel like there is something else about this house, something more than just an aura of deathly fear. Though that might be from the fact that a Tribute could be lurking around the corner.

Yeah, that's it.

We wander farther into the house, keeping our eyes open for weapons. Amaranth walks up to another set of doors and pushes them open with a single shove. At first, I have no idea as to what type of room we stumbled into, but then it hits me: this is a library.

"Look on the shelves," I tell her. "There might be weapons on them."

We both start sifting through the rows and rows of books, but neither of us can find anything. I'm just about to give up when I see a book with a gold binding. It's odd. Especially since most of the covers are dull colors—brown, beige, and faded red—and not eye-catching. I pull it from its place on the shelf and immediately fall backwards. The bookcase shifts to the left and reveals the second best thing I've seen all day.

Weapons.

Jackpot!

* * *

><p><span>Eima Halde<span>

I notice that Wulfie isn't behind us when we are lost under a veil of cornstalks.

One minute she's there, the next she's not.

_Darn it!_

"Alex," I begin, "have you seen Wulfie?"

The dark-haired girl glaces over her shoulder. "No, wasn't she behind you?"

She _was_, at least I think she was. I'm not so sure anymore. I jump slightly, trying to peer over the long plants. This is _so_ not good. I hop up and down several times. I still can't see anything that might suggest that our ally is coming to find us.

I cup my hand over my mouth and shout, "_Wulfie!_"

I do this several times when I hear a rustling sound coming from the right of us.

Then someone comes into view and it isn't Wulfie.

* * *

><p><span>Alex Turner<span>

The boy from Sector 2 steps into the open, a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

He has found only one weapon, though it's got to be the scariest thing I've ever seen.

It's a long sword with a curved tip. It sort of reminds me of a claw. A creepy, weird-looking claw that could very well kill me. It probably_ will_ kill me, knowing my luck.

I take a deep breath, trying—and failing—to calm my nerves.

Eima has both the bow and the arrows. I am defenseless, an easy target. So I'm not at all surprised when Adrian lunges forward, sword coming straight at me.

I can't move. I should run, or duck, or deflect his attack, but I can't. Because I see, out of the corner of my eye, that Eima is preparing to run him through with an arrow. I'm mentally cheering, maybe this wouldn't be the end of me, we could still get out of this. We could go find Wulfie!

The arrow hits the boy in the arm.

He curses, clutches his sword-claw-thingy tighter, and runs over to her.

I can see the blood streaming from his wound, the arrow is protruding from his arm.

_He didn't even take it out!_

The next thing I know, his weapon is shoved into her chest, an arrow falling out of her grasp.

Bright red liquid is blooming on the front of her shirt. A scream pierces the otherwise quiet air. Tears are pouring down her face, and endless waterfall of them. The boy is chuckling lightly, backing away from her body. I'm shocked, worried, and filled with grief. Eima was—no, _is_—who I look to for directions. What will I do without her?

"Alex!" she croaks, "come here."

I do what she says.

"Go and find Wulfie for m—"

Her cannon fires.

I hear a noise coming from behind me and then a sharp pain runs up my back.

I don't even have the chance to scream.

* * *

><p><span>Zoe Reid<span>

"Are we going to find Callie?" Wulfie asks, tears forming at the comers of her eyes.

Joshuwa signs, a complicated array of signals that only I understand. _Of course, but we have to stop that bleeding first._

Wulfie looks at me for an explanation. "Yes, but we have to fix your arms up first."

"Oh."

"Where should we go?" I ask, giving the house a wary look.

I know that Joshuwa has no desire to go near it either, but it has a porch that we can sit down and rest on.

"Well, I think we should stay by the shed, maybe there are leftover supplies in it. Ones we didn't see," Wulfie speaks up.

"Alright," I say, because it sort of makes sense—in a way, at least. There aren't any more Tributes here. And if worst comes to worst, we can use it for cover.

Wulfie is a smart girl.

We head over to the shed, looking around carefully, making sure that no Tributes came out of the cornfield to ambush us.

From there we sit on the floor, trying to staunch the flow of her blood.

* * *

><p><span>Joshuwa Hart<span>

I'm becoming a lot like Zoe.

First she lets Callie be our ally, and now Wulfie is joining us—thanks to me.

But I can see the look in her eyes, she really would have hated to leave the Sector 5 girl there, bleeding and alone.

In truth, I couldn't do that either.

I tear a piece of fabric from the arm of my jacket and hand it to Zoe. She presses the makeshift gauze to Wulfie's wounds. Wulfie winces, sucking in a sharp breath. Those wounds run deep, I realize. They aren't as shallow as they look.

* * *

><p><span>Wulfie Moonblossom<span>

Darkness falls on the arena.

Three people are dead now—four, if you count Robin.

And I do.

I picture her face, so young and innocent. How could Death claim her? She was so sweet! She didn't deserve to die, nobody did.

Joshuwa, Zoe, and I had heard three cannons go off today. We are waiting to see the second two faces in the sky.

For a split second, the arena darkens even further.

Pictures of two girls form among the stars.

My allies—Alex and Eima—are dead.

Gone.

I've lost them, just like I lost my little sister.

My tears flow freely.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Most of this chapter was written by Nightfall12. I've got a lot on my mind right now, and I can't completely concentrate most of the time.<strong>

**But anyway, I'm sorry if your Tribute died! Or dies in the future! The deaths are not decided by me; they are merely chance. I use the random paper out of the hat method.**

**Review, please! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Peace.**

**-Bree**


	9. Nothing Left

**AN: I've had a request for a list of who's living/dead, so I'm putting one up on my profile. I'll update it as people die. So keep checking in on that.**

**Also, I'm mixing it up a bit. So don't get mad or confused when the POVs are mixed up. And there are some new POVs. So don't be sad; be glad!**

**Sorry, I couldn't resist. XD**

**Third, this chapter is another written almost entirely by Nightfall12. You have helped me soooo much. You're awesome.**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight- Nothing Left<p>

* * *

><p><span>Joshuwa Hart<span>

Wulfie is crying again. I remember that those two girls were her other allies. She must be really upset right now. Especially after Robin dying.

Zoe is once again trying to comfort the 13 year old.

Suddenly another cannon goes off. The sky barely darkens this time, seeing as it is nighttime already.

_Bryan Layk, age 16, Sector 9._

Another Tribute dead. They are going fast. Soon there will be 12 deaths, and we will be given half an hour before being thrust into Round 2. If we even make it. I hope we do. At least Wulfie deserves a chance.

When Wulfie stops crying and the bleeding finally stops, Zoe and I help her stand.

"What should we do?" Zoe asks me.

I think, then sign _I guess we should go in. We're already here._

Zoe sighs and nods. She tells Wulfie and we enter the house.

Why do I feel like this is a bad idea?

* * *

><p><span>Zoe Reid<span>

I don't know how people do this. I've seen the Trials many times on TV, and no one looked like they had too much trouble. But maybe that was just for show.

It probably is.

But then again, things are embellished, made to look easy and fun. And I can't forget the appeal they have in the Dome—if everything is hard, if everybody dies right away due to technical arena-difficulties—where is the fun? The entertainment?

From the little time I've spent in the Dome, I've realized that entertainment is as high a priority as breathing.

Joshuwa is looking awfully worried.

Maybe we shouldn't have come here.

Wulfie sniffles, "I don't think this is a good idea."

She's right, of course. But maybe we can find a place to sleep. And weapons, we need those. I'm confident that we'll find something useful now.

We're mounting the steps when we hear a cry.

* * *

><p><span>SECTOR 6: Jayson DeGrade<span>

It hurts—a lot.

I can't even put my pain into thoughts, though some words do come to mind.

It's like fire and poison and acid and knives and bullets and. . .

The world is becoming hazy. A blur of colors and sounds: laughter, screams, salt, metal—no that's blood. Who is there? What's happening?

I look for my allies, and then I realize—belatedly—that I told them to stay put and watch our camp. I reach forward, hoping to find something that might save me. At this point anything will do. I just want it to end. No, I _need_ it to end. My hands fall to my sides, empty. Oh, that can't be good. What am I going to do?

I am convulsing now.

My throat begins to close and my body lands on the floor with a _smack_.

I stare up at the ceiling with empty eyes.

I don't even know who (maybe even what) killed me.

* * *

><p><span>SECTOR 8: Aarion Lily Violet Rosebud<span>

_Jayson DeGrade, age 15, Sector 6._

Where have I seen him before?

And then I know.

It only takes a second for me to remember, but sorrow hits me when I do.

He was our ally.

And he is dead.

I throw a glance at Lynzee. She has tears in her eyes and is fiddling with her hair clip—the heart-shaped barrette that I adore. She is crying. Of course we hadn't known Jay for too long, and I still have trouble remembering who he was, but he'd been a nice guy. Kind. Smart. A good ally.

Not anymore, though.

I hug the only ally I have left and tears start to fall down my face.

Goodbye, Jayson.

* * *

><p><span>SECTOR 1: Janneth Jackson<span>

I'm looking for a mace.

Really, though, I'll be fine with any sharp and useful weapon at this point. I don't know how long I've been searching. Probably only an hour or two. I think it feels like forever, though. Forever and then some, because Round Two could happen at any minute. I have been keeping track of the death toll and so far five people have met an untimely end. None of them by my own doing, I'd like to add.

Lia had killed at least two people in the first round during her Trials—according to mom. The girl from Sector 3 and the guy from Sector 5. She had been a killing machine. Offing people left and right, until she got murdered, that is. It is too bad that I haven't killed anybody yet, if I had then I would be that much closer to going home. That much closer to seeing that proud gleam in mom's eyes. And I can't forget Kink's and Jacob's "welcome home, sis" punches, nor my friend's witty jokes and celebration parties. And my dad, he is going to be so happy to see me.

It's going to be perfect.

I approach a set of stairs—I've already gone up two other flights—and mount the first one. I take each stair cautiously. I'm afraid something will jump out and attack me when I'm unprepared. (Not that I'll _ever_ say that aloud.) That's one battle I won't win.

I see something shiny in the distance, about five feet away from the top of the staircase. I brush my golden hair away from my face and squint, just to be sure that my eyes aren't playing tricks on me. That's unlikely though, Gunther is always saying that I have cat's eyes—sharp and bright green.

It looks like a suit made of metal. Armor or something.

I rush forward, knowing that the tin man will have some sort of sword in his hand.

I freeze just as I reach the armor.

Someone is screaming.

* * *

><p><span>SECTOR 6: Callie Reamer<span>

I can't find my allies.

I saw Zoe and Joshuwa on their plates, right before we were set free, but I lost them a second later.

_Great_, I think._ I shouldn't have allied with them_, _I _knew_ something like this would happen!_

I walk past several gargoyles on my way into the house. They are all positioned on the porch, directly on the sides of the front doors. It is a quiet place, I only hear a few sounds. Crows cawing, wind blowing, and last, most sporadically, and certainly not least, cannons firing.

One went off about ten minutes ago.

I open the door on the left and tiptoe into the foyer, where cobwebs hang in corners and dead bugs sit on the window sills. Several of them are perfect for a midday snack. I remember this fact from training. I learned it right after I agreed to team up with Sector 11. I know that in the end, if Joshuwa had to choose between saving Zoe or me, he would choose Zoe, hands down. I also know that a few of the Tributes from the higher Sectors—1, 2, and even the boy from 3—refer to them as the Stupid Lovebirds.

I look around, see an empty dining room, and go into it.

I pass several shadows on my way through the area. I hardly realize that one of them is moving, following me in a way that should send chills down my spine. But I do, the threat doesn't seem large though, so I go with the ever-so-useful "Ignorance is Bliss" policy.

I now see three figures standing by the side doors on the other side of the house.

Zoe.

Joshuwa.

And someone else. Wulfie, from Sector 5, I think.

I run to them, knowing better than to yell or shout out. Zoe is trying to console the thirteen year old and Joshuwa is standing off to the side, signing random things I don't understand. Probably comforting words.

I wave to him and, as my hand drops to my side, a hand wraps around my throat.

* * *

><p><span>SECTOR 5: Wulfie Moonblossom<span>

Andrew Sheehan has Callie in a choke hold.

A knife is pressed against her neck, just below her jaw. She is attempting to struggle her way out of his grasp, but she fails miserably. I cannot believe that this is happening, especially because this is Andrew, who seemed so laid back during training.

It hits me then: Callie is going to die.

I can't stand it!

So many people have suffered already! There is Robin, who did not deserve the level of health she got; Eima and Alex, the allies I never found; my Sector Partner, Tom Line; Brian Layk; and Jayson DeGrade. That's got to be six people, plus whoever else dies in these Trials. I know I've got to do something. Something to try and save Callie, who doesn't stand a chance against Andrew by herself, much less without a knife.

He angles the knife so it slashes against her skin.

A slow stream of blood falls down her neck, spilling down the front of her shirt. The white fabric is now stained a bright scarlet.

Her eyes go wide and her mouth slackens.

I pick up a bow and hook the arrow's quiver onto the string; looking down, Andrew drops Callie's body and kicks her aside.

I take a deep breath.

I aim at him.

The arrow hits Andrew in the middle of his forehead.

He screams, dies, and hits the floor.

What have I done?

* * *

><p><span>SECTOR 3: Synora Nightsong<span>

I am gathering several boxes of ammo to fill a handgun when another two cannons fire.

_Calista Reamer, age 15, Sector 6._

_Andrew Sheehan, age 16, Sector 3._

Great, we will be catapulted into Round Two very soon.

Amaranth is taking several knives and attaching them to a loop on her belt. "How many is that?" she asks, sparing me a glance.

"I think seven or eight. I lost count."

"Five more to go, then," she says, tossing me another box of ammo. "There's some heavy duty bullets in that, I think they're Dome Standard."

I think it would be a good idea to try and get to know my ally, so I attempt to keep our conversation. "How do you know?"

She takes one from the box and places it in my hand, it must weight a ton. It feels like a bag of sand in my palm.

"They're pretty heavy, so they will be able to go though one of the Domes bullet-proof vests." She looks like she wants to elaborate, but that would be a bad idea, so I change the subject.

"That girl, Calista, was allied with Zoe and Joshuwa from 11."

She smirks, "The Lovebirds?"

"Yup. That's them." I say, thinking of Alec. I miss him so much. What is he doing now? And then I think of Griffin and tears well up in my eyes.

Ranth frowns. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I sniff. "I'm just thinking about my boyfriend, Alec."

_Not Griffin._

_Never Griffin._

* * *

><p><span>SECTOR 2: Amaranth Briars<span>

I nod, not offering any comment. I don't know what I should say regardless, maybe tell her that it will be okay. It probably won't, though. So why say anything at all? I keep my mouth shut. Instead, I pick up another gun and examine it, hoping it's worth using.

It's not, so I put it on the ground next to me.

"What's your boyfriend's name?"

I'm caught of guard. I don't know how to answer that, it's certainly none of her business, let alone Africana's business. I remind myself that Synora doesn't mean anything by it and I should trust her, it's not like I'm handing her a gun and asking her to watch my back. I can tell her _some_ things, at least. It couldn't—and shouldn't—hurt.

"I don't have one," I say bitterly.

She looks confused.

Great.

"I _did_, but he's worthless," I explain quietly. "I have Cameron now, my best friend. He's taking care of Hope."

"Oh," Synora says, casting a glace at a pile of spears. "Do you like him?"

Okay, _way_ too much information to give out.

"Yeah. He _is_ my best friend, after all. I kind of _have_ to like him."

I imagine him sitting on his couch watching this, if I make it out of the Trials alive, he'll never let me live this down.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Like it? Hate it? Give me somthing, here! I hope that within the next 2-3 chapters, we will move on to Round 2. And then I have a surprise!<strong>

**Peace!**

**-Bree**


	10. When It Ends, It Will Begin

**Hey, guys! So it's been about a week since I last posted, and as always, I'm sorry for the wait! In my defense, I was caught up in reading these two really good books. A recomendation: read the _Wolves of Mercy Falls _trilogy by Maggie Stiefvater. The trilogy in complete: _Shiver, Linger, _& _Forever._ And read _The Eternal Ones_ by Kirstin Miller. Really good book, if you like reincarnation stuff.**

**Oh, and I decided to add another main POV, since Alex Turner died. The new POV is Lynzee Capeton, age 12, Sector 12.**

**Third, I have a poll on my profile. So _please_ vote. It concerns you guys, and I can't start writing Round 2 until you vote! I'll take it down on the 23rd, which should give you plenty of time. So check it out!**

**Last, you'll probably notice that the amount of chapters has gone down. That's because I'm deleting the form and all the Tribute lists except the final one. So there will be 10 chapters, including this one.**

**Alright, I've talked enough already. On to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine- When It Ends, It Will Begin<p>

* * *

><p><span>Amaranth<span>

There are seven people dead. Another five Tributes, and it will be time to move on, into Round 2. Will I make it? Will Synora? I have no idea.

I have a list in my head of people I want to win if I die:

1) Lynzee. She's so young. Too young to have to fight for her life.

2) Aarion. For the same reason as Lynzee, and because she also seems so confused.

3) Synora. My ally. Although she doesn't say anything, I know that ring of hers means more to her than she lets on. Whoever gave it to her, they must be very close to her.

I very much hope that I will be one of the three Tributes leaving the last Arena.

But then again, what are the odds of that?

* * *

><p><span>Joshuwa<span>

Zoe, and I just watched Andrew Sheehan kill Callie, and then Wulfie kill Andrew. She's so upset now. She's already thrown up quite a few times.

Finally, she begins to calm down. Zoe looks up at me and says, "Should we still go inside? I don't know how safe it is. I'm starting to think this is more than just a mansion."

I agree. But we have to go in. There's nothing else to do. We can't just hide and hope no one will find us.

_Yes_, I sign.

Zoe sighs, tells Wulfie what I said, and we stand. Zoe takes my right hand and Wulfie's left, and we head through the doors.

* * *

><p><span>Lynzee<span>

Jayson is dead. Now it's just Aarion and me. Two twelve year olds, all alone. I don't know what to do now.

When our tears finally dry up, I move to crouch by the fire and serve the last of the corn that has been boiling in a makeshift pot. Air takes one ear and I take the other. This is the last bit of food we have. Soon we'll begin to starve.

Suddenly Air gets a blank look on her face. I brace myself.

"Who's Ryne?"

Aarion has made me memorize almost everything about her life, so I can answer any questions she asks.

"She's your little sister. You're best friends. She sent the pink ribbons to you for a token."

"Oh, now I remember." And I know she does. Because the blank look is gone.

"Air, we've gotta figure out what to do. Jayson is gone. We don't have anyone to look out for us now. We've got to find some weapons or something."

"But what kind? If I try using something, I'll hurt myself. And you can only kind of use a spear."

"Well, we can make traps! You know, the snares we learned during training? That's a start!"

"If we have some rope."

She has a point. I lay down, curl into a ball, and think.

* * *

><p><span>Zoe<span>

I'm not so sure about the mansion anymore. At first, it seemed beautiful, but now, at night, it seems evil and deadly. Still, Joshuwa is right. It's our only option.

So here we are, on the second floor, in what seems to be an old study. Joshuwa is looking through the desk, Wulfie is checking the potted plants, and I'm searching the bookshelves. I can see Wulfie, but not Joshuwa. Suddenly, Wulfie stands up straight.

"You found something?" she asks.

I turn to see Joshuwa signing that he found something. I stare at Wulfie.

"You can understand him?"

She nods. "Kind of. Not a lot, but I think I'm getting the hang of it."

This is good. Now, if I'm not able to translate, they can still communicate.

"What did you find?" I ask Joshuwa.

He holds up a rounded blade with a wooden handle. _I don't know what this is_, he signs.

"A sickle." It's my best weapon, but it brings back horrible memories.

I grab the weapon and sit on the desktop, shaking. Wulfie comes over, concern on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

I took a deep breath and began. "When I was nine, I was impatient to learn how to use the sickle. I thought it was the coolest weapon ever. I actually took it upon myself to learn, but I swung too high. It grazed my arm deeply, and I dropped it. I fell backwards, hitting the sickle again. I was on the ground in pain where no one could hear me. I'd stupidly traveled way too deep into the woods. A girl names Amelia came by, saw me, and got help. I always swore to repay her one day.

"We became best friends. That's why I volunteered; I'm repaying her. Plus she wouldn't last long, not without a doctor. She's always sick."

Wulfie was silent. Then she hugged me, hard. I froze and then hugged her back. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. Joshuwa smiled at me, and I grinned back.

These memories will never fade or go away. I'll always have to deal with them, with remembering the pain.

But maybe that's a good thing.

* * *

><p><span>Synora<span>

Amaranth is quiet tonight. There have been several deaths already, in one day. We may very well be moving on within the next few days.

The sky is starting to light up. I turn to Ranth. "How much food do we have left?"

She checks the food backpack. "Three bags of peanuts and a bag of chicken. The meat should still be good, but it won't for long."

"Let's eat it." Ranth pulls to plastic bag out. She's just ripped it open when we hear rustling and freeze.

"_This is dangerous! What are we doing here?"_

Ranth looks at me, her eyes wide. _Adrian, _she mouths. It's her Sector Partner.

Another person answers. _"I told you, I smell chicken! I'm starving!"_

Neither of us know who that is.

Two people step through the corn stalks and freeze when they see us. One is Adrian. The other is Tyne Montgomery, from 4.

Amaranth and I don't give them time to react. She pulls a handgun out the waistband of her pants and shoots Adrian right in the heart. He falls, and a cannon sounds.

I yank out my Kadriel, which I found in the hidden room at the mansion, and let my arm fling out, releasing the blade. It slices right across Tyne's throat, making him bleed. He doesn't even have time to scream. His cannon goes off before he hits the ground.

Ranth and I keep our weapons out as we gather our things and move at least four miles away from the two dead boys. Then we sit down and eat the chicken as the sky begins to darken again and the names and pictures are displayed.

Only three more to go.

We _are _going to make it.

* * *

><p><span>Wulfie<span>

After Zoe tells us her story, we resume searching. There has to be more weapons somewhere. I know it.

Finally, half an hour later, we've found two packs of knives, a sheath of arrows (**AN: Is that what you call it?**), and the sickle. We gather our new weapons and leave the office, hoping to find an empty bedroom or something. I'm hoping there's food in the kitchen, but I don't want to check.

Suddenly, we hear two cannons. Two more people dead. Three more to go. And if we're not lucky, it will be all three of us.

We quickly crowd around a window to see the sky.

_Adrian Abernakle, age 16, Sector 2_

_Tyne Montgomery, age 17, Sector 4_

Eima's Sector Partner, dead. Just like Eima.

Why do I cry for the ones I don't know?

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. Hope you like the new POV. PLEASE REVIEW! It helps with the writing. And vote! Please!<strong>

**Peace!**

**-Bree**


	11. If Not People, Then What?

Chapter Ten- If Not People, Then Who?

* * *

><p><span>Wulfie<span>

There are still 3 people who need to die before Round 2 starts. I'm hoping fervently that it won't be Joshuwa, Zoe, and I. But, because there are three of us, I don't think that will happen. I'm not psychic, just reasonable. There is no reason for me to believe that we will survive.

I suddenly remember something Aaron used to say when I had nightmares and couldn't sleep. He's sit next to me while I drank a mug of hot chocolate and say "No matter how horrible life gets, and no matter what the world throws at you, all you have to do is think about the happiest moment of your life and you'll have the strength to do anything." (**AN: I've tried this; it works!)** Aaron always says things like that. His saying are what I've grown up on.

And they haven't let me down yet.

I'll just have to believe in them.

* * *

><p><span>Alton Jones<span>

There is absolutely no way I'm going to set foot in that house. It looks like the worst possible Hell in all of Africana. I'd have to be a complete idiot to go anywhere _near_ it, let alone_ inside_ of it. I have a firm head on my shoulders.

I happened to find a club lying by a group of cornstalks a few hours back. It's made from a sturdy type of wood. Oak, I believe it is. At any rate, it's one of the better clubs I have seem, I'm glad that I have it to use. I will have a better chance at getting into Round 2—I'll have a guaranteed spot once I get some food.

I wander around the cornfield for a little bit (still trying to avoid the demon-house) when I hear a loud noise.

I look up, expecting to see a horde of angry Tributes barreling my way.

Nobody is there.

I turn my head to the left—an attempt to re-gain knowledge of my surroundings—and see the weathered side of the mansion. It looks like it has survived years and years of storms and wind damage. It has several towers that are covered in vines. I also catch sight of several blood-red berries on the shrubbery lining the garden full of decayed flowers. I briefly wonder if I could eat them, probably, because I haven't seen any other respectable food source around here. It's just miles and miles of those stupid cornstalks—and they have obviously been enhanced by some Dome plant food. So consuming them is out of the question.

My stomach grumbles.

I've had enough of this.

I take some of the berries in my hand and shove them into my mouth.

They taste like. . . metal, but they are sour, too. And they are filled with a thick liquid. I haven't tasted anything like this, not since I cut my finger on a section of wire back in 10 and had to lessen the blood flow by putting said finger into my mouth.

Blood.

The juice begins to thicken on my tongue and I can hardly breathe anymore. I squash the last two berries in my palm and the bloody juice leaks from my fingers, spilling onto the ground and staining it red.

My entire throat swells up.

I fall onto the cornstalks; my cannon fires.

* * *

><p><span>Zoe<span>

Another person is dead.

_Alton Jones, age 18, Sector 10._

Poor Wulfie.

She is crying yet again, over the two dead boys. The ones from the two Career Sectors.

Adrian and Tyne were their names.

For a moment, I don't understand. Adrian seemed like a cad, he spent the entire Training Period fighting and insulting his Sector Partner, and if Tyne was his ally, what made him any better?

And then there is Alton—she hardly said three words to the poor guy.

And then I realize why she's acting like this.

Death—in any of its forms—hurts her. She isn't the sort of person that sees the End Trials as a sport. She can't handle this.

I hate it, too.

I hate how it almost took Amelia away from Sector 11. I abhor the fact that these Trials have killed so many already, their faces ghosts in the sky. I loathe the fact that I might be next. Even worse—more unbearable than anything else—that I might lose Joshuwa and Wulfie. I care about Joshuwa in a way I haven't really cared about anybody else before. And Wulfie, she is like my younger sister. Sure I have my brothers and Kiara, but they are too young and Kiara is seventeen. I guess my sister-in-law's baby counts, in a way. But she, or maybe even he, isn't born yet.

I make a decision, right then.

I sort of made it earlier, but now it is a conscious effort.

I will do whatever it takes to get those two out of this Arena alive.

Because it would break my heart to see them die.

* * *

><p><span>Lynzee<span>

We still need rope.

I glance at the couch: the fabric is tearing, the stuffing falling out in heaps.

I get an idea.

I rip off a section of fabric from the arm of the sofa. It's heavy, rough, and thick. Not at all like a rope, though. It isn't braided like a rope usually is and the material is covered in little rosebuds, but it will have to do. We have nothing else to go on.

"Hey Air," I say, beckoning for her to come over here. "I've found some rope."

"Really? That's great!" she squeals.

It really is.

* * *

><p><span>Keaton Hill<span>

I spot a large willow tree by the Haunted Mansion.

It has long, thin branches that resemble hands or even long fingers with nasty fingernails. The bark is thick and rotted. The tree itself probably died off from termites, or some unidentifiable tree sickness. The second option sounds cooler though, so I'll go with that one. I smile to myself. For such an awful day, that idea is entirely amusing.

I circle the tree, looking to see if there are any footholds I can use to climb it.

There aren't.

Great.

It's then that I see something shiny sticking out from the trunk.

An ax!

It isn't the best one I've ever seen—the blade is a bit dull, not to mention a little rusty—but I can certainly use it. I wish it had been made like the ones back in Sector 7, but I guess it's stupid of me to be so picky. I just don't care.

I pry the ax from the tree. It takes me a couple of minutes because the blade is deeply embedded in the bark.

Now that I'm armed, I feel a whole lot safer. Like I could take on the entire cast of people here. The ruthless killers, the scared kids, the confident ones. Every single one of them.

I smile as I look around for a tree to make firewood out of.

There is one about halfway between to other trees by the house. They aren't nearly as old as the other one and they're twice as big. I walk over to them and start chopping away.

This must be my lucky day.

* * *

><p><span>Roxen Hullough<span>

It's a wonder I'm not dead yet.

Thankfully, I've survived the last two or so days without seeing any Tributes whatsoever.

So far so good, I guess.

I allow myself a small smile. While the mansion and its surrounding area is creepy, I'm oddly calm. Sure, the sky is almost always dark, and the trees warn me that something dangerous might be nearby. But I've been able to use some of my newly-acquired plant ID skills to avoid some poisonous berries. The kicker was, about twenty minutes later, the giant with the beard ate some. It had been kind of gross, it was basically the equivalent of watching him down several cups of blood—and have a deadly reaction on top of that, but hey, at least I'm safe.

And I learned that his name was Alton. I now know that he had been eighteen, too.

Four years older than me.

I glance at the trees some more, and then I see the boy from Sector 7 hacking away at one.

Okay, today is going alright, and he didn't seem so bad during training, maybe he would ally with me.

I take several berries out of my pocket—the won't-kill-you-kind—and head over to the boy.

"Hi," I say, extending my palm to show him the berries, despite the fact that his back his turned.

He jumps, and everything happens in slow-motion.

First, I see the ax flying through the air. I see every moment it's airborne, and I can't move.

Second, it smacks into my head.

I see red.

The impact feels like pure, unfiltered agony.

My screams are empty and then I feel weightless.

_Boom!_

* * *

><p><span>Joshuwa<span>

Finally, Zoe and I got Wulfie to stop crying.

She is sleeping, now. Curled up in a makeshift bed I constructed from two chairs, Zoe cleaned the spiderwebs from them right before Wulfie dozed off.

"I hate this," Zoe whispers to me. "I really do."

_I know_, I sign to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. _I do, too._

And I hear yet another cannon fire.

* * *

><p><span>Janneth Jackson<span>

One more to go.

And I'm ready for Round Two. My skin is positively_ itching _with anticipation. I wonder if this is what my mother felt before she entered Round Two in her Trials. What about my sister? Excitement is my primary feeling, dominant over everything else. Winning is my number one priority, above all else. I will be a winner. I immerse myself in my earlier fantasies. Parades, parties, glory.

I also polish my new weapon with a piece of fabric I tore from my shirt.

I jump when I hear the door slam.

Darn it!

Who's there?

I had thought that this room was pretty secluded. I mean, the curtains are a thick velvet, letting in little light. The door is made from heavy wood, I am supposed to stay hidden.

That's over with.

It's Bryony. My revenge-seeking-moron-Sector Partner.

He is holding a knife and, before I can move, he shoves it in my arm.

Blood spurts from the wound.

I curse, and push him away. He smacks into a bookshelf and grunts. I do my best to ignore the pain, but I'm practically seeing double. He stands up, and keeps a steady grip on that wretched knife. Bryony looks like he hit his head pretty hard. Too bad for him, I lunge forward, wrapping my hands around his scrawny throat. He garbles, I kick him in the leg, we both fall on the dusty floor. He tries to knock me away from him, but he is turning blue.

Ha!

Three.

Two.

One.

My ears ache when I hear that familiar noise.

* * *

><p><span>Synora<span>

I killed the boy from Sector 4.

I'm a murderer.

What would Griffin think?

I put my head in my hands, refusing to look up. I never thought that I would be capable of killing a person. Guilt is horrible. Of course, it's better that Tyne is dead. I happen to like living, thank you very much.

That makes me feel better.

"Hey Ranth," I say, my words muffled by palms. "What would Cameron say about you killing Adrian?"

She looks at me, she seems like she is very deep in thought. "He wouldn't care. I mean, it was us or him. And besides, Cam hated that kid." And then she's says something completely confusing, though I can say that it was somewhat reassuring. Ranth isn't too good with that stuff, so it's a major shock. "Are you worried about Alec, or someone important?"

I don't acknowledge the fact that she put those things—Alec and importance—in two totally different categories. "Both, I guess."

"He'd be more upset if you were dead." We are back to solely discussing Alec, I suppose.

I nod. "Are you worried about anybody being upset that you killed Adrian?"

She stares at me, and chuckles darkly.

* * *

><p><span>Amaranth<span>

Am I worried about anyone being upset over that idiot's death?

Uh, _yeah_.

Franklin Abernackle is one, he has to have a temper if he throws knives at his son for a living. And if I know one thing, it's that he takes his anger out on my father during work hours. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who Dad takes his frustration out on.

And this time it might very well be warranted.

I_ killed _that guy's son. He's going to _hate_ Dad, and everyone is probably going to be furious that I offed my Sector Partner, we probably should have been helping each other, and now his blood is splattered over my shirt. I kind of liked the shirt, too. And on top of those things, not only will that moron hate my parents and siblings for being related to me, he'll make Cameron's life Hell and poor Hope! It's a shame this had to happen.

I decide to give Synora a vague, yet still true response. "Yeah I think—"

I'm cut off by a ceremonial cannon and the Dome Seal appearing in the sky.

The president's voice comes over a loudspeaker. "Tributes, they're are twelve of you left, congratulations! Let's not forget those who put up a very bloody fight. They are on their way back to their Sectors now. . ."

He lists the names of the dead.

How sick.

". . . And I'm proud to announce a very special twist. One that will make your fight to the death that much more interesting."

Oh God. I think I'm going to be sick. What does he have planned?

"This year, the Trials are going to be interactive. The citizens of the Dome are going to vote for their favorite Tribute! That means four of you may be going home, so long as we approve of you. Let Round Two begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter has been written by Nightfall12. Thanks soooo much!<strong>

**Please R&R! Round 2 starts soon!**

**Peace!**

**-Bree**


	12. In The Beginning

**So, finally! We have passed Round 1 and are about to start Round 2!**

**I've decided that this chapter is going to be partly in between the Rounds, but mostly in the beginning to Round 2. I'M ONLY DOING 2 SHORT POVS BEFORE ROUND 2.**

**Before we start, let's have a moment of silence to remember our lost Tributes:**

-Tom Line, 16, Sector 5  
>-Eima Halde, 14, Sector 4<br>-Alex Turner, 13, Sector 7  
>-Bryan Layk, 16, Sector 9<br>-Jayson DeGrade, 15, Sector 6  
>-Calista Reamer, 15, Sector 6<br>-Andrew Sheehan, 16, Sector 3  
>-Adrian Abernakle, 16, Sector 2<br>-Tyne Montgomery, 17, Sector 4  
>-Alton Jones, 18, Sector 10<br>-Roxen Hullough, 14, Sector 8  
>-Bryony Amazon, 17, Sector 1<p>

**Also, I put up a one-shot under _Nightshade Series, Andrea Cremer._ Please check it out! I put up explanations; if you haven't read the books, don't worry.**

**Last, I'm putting up another story, this one under _Nightshade Series, Andrea Cremer_, soon. Keep an eye out for it! And please review whenever you read my stories. It helps!**

**Now onto Round 2!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven- In the Beginning<p>

* * *

><p><span>Synora<span>

I made it. Round 1 is over and I'm alive. Only two more Rounds to survive before I can finally find Griffin. I can't wait.

"Hey, Synora?" I hear. Turning, I see Amaranth looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"Who is it?" I decide to play dumb. "What do you mean?"

"The important person." She reads my hesitation correctly. "Don't worry; no cameras. We're alone, finally."

I shouldn't tell her. But I need to let it out.

"His name is Griffin. He's my brother, my twin. I don't know where he is. When we were fifteen, he left. No one's seen him since. He could be dead for all I know. But I doubt it. He's the one who taught me to use a Kadriel."

"Wow. So that's who gave you that ring."

"Yeah. It was for our fifth birthday. Alec sent it as my Token. He knows it means more to me than anything else I own."

Just as Ranth is about to reply, the door bursts open and two men enter. They pull our arms behind our backs and force us from the room. We're taken through halls and down stairs, all the way to the Tribute tubes.

I guess our half hour is up.

Great.

* * *

><p><span>Zoe<span>

I wonder what the second Arena will be. I've already been shoved forcefully into a Tribute tube. I can see Joshuwa in the one on my right, Wulfie on my left. That's all I care about: seeing the two of them alive and well.

I didn't do much in the half hour I was left alone. I talked to Joshuwa for awhile. Wulfie cried about the deaths all over again. I don't know what anyone else was doing. I didn't look.

The metal plate is still. I wonder how long I'll be in here?

* * *

><p><span>Ranth<span>

After Synora tells me about Griffin, I finally understand her. She misses him. All she wants is to win this thing so she can find him. I know how she feels; if anything happened to my Hope or even Cameron, I would do anything to see them alive.

Now I _have _to help her win.

* * *

><p><span>Joshuwa<span>

No matter what, Zoe is winning.

I can't stop the thought from running through my head at a million miles per hour.

If anyone wins, it should be Zoe. And I bet I can get the people of the Dome to vote for her, even if they aren't already. She is so kind, taking in first me, the mute kid, and then Wulfie, the broken girl, as allies. She must already appeal to them as the perfect vote. I just have to make sure she's chosen.

And that's what I'm going to do.

* * *

><p><span>Lynzee<span>

I can see Aarion in the tube next to mine. She is looking around, completely oblivious to the fact that we are only in these tubes so we can be sent into another Arena to die. She has no problem. I, on the other hand, am afraid of ending up like Jayson.

Now Aarion is smiling.

Why can't I be like her?

* * *

><p><span>Aarion<span>

What the heck?

One second, I'm talking to my friend Lynzee, and the next, I'm in this huge glass tube, standing on a metal plate. I can see 12 people throughout the room, all in tubes like mine. Lynzee is right next to me. Her face is wistful.

And then it hits me.

This is a Tribute tube.

I am a Tribute.

I am heading into Arena 2.

I smile. Now this makes sense!

* * *

><p><span>Wulfie<span>

I hate this.

But then again, who doesn't? These tubes make me nervous. I hate these things.

I look at my allies. Joshuwa is deep in thought, staring at Zoe. I'm almost 100% sure he loves her. That's good to know.

Zoe, on the other hand, is also deep in thought, though I'm pretty sure she's thinking about Round 2.

Why can't there be Training for each Round?

I think about all the dead Tributes that were announced by the president, Ryder Marx.

And, because it is inevitable, I allow myself to cry again.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is.<strong>

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Haha, gotcha! That's not the full chapter! I promised you more, and more you shall get!**

**So here's the rest of the chapter. Welcome to Round 2!**

* * *

><p><span>No POV<span>

This is it. The 12 remaining Tributes stand on their rising metal discs, all holding their breath. They do not want to know what is in the Arena. After the evil mansion, they do not want to know much of anything.

The disks reach ground level, and the Tributes let out a collective breath.

It is a forest.

And an ocean.

And a desert.

All wrapped up into one.

Well, at least its not a mansion. Or a cornfield.

The gong goes off. And Round 2 of the 74th annual End Trials begins.

* * *

><p><span>Zoe<span>

When I opened my eyes and saw the Arena, I was overjoyed. Now, I'm suspicious.

After what happened in Round 1, shouldn't this place be even more difficult? Why does it seem so calm, and relaxed? And _normal_?

Everything is complete panic. People are rushing off in seperate directions to find weapons and supplies and allies. I see Joshuwa waving to me and signing something that I can't see to understand. I shake my head in confusion.

Then it hits me.

Where is Wulfie?

She was in the tube right next to mine. Its only been thirty seconds since we reached ground level. How could I have lost sight of her so fast?

I run over to Joshuwa and start signing to him so no one can understand me. And then he lays a hand on my arm, stopping my frantic movements.

_What is it?_ I sign with my other hand.

Joshuwa points behind me. I turn to look.

* * *

><p><span>Ranth<span>

As soon as the gong went off, Synora and I were on our way to the woods. Why?

A) The desert is too open.

B) Neither Nora or I can swim.

So, really, the forest is our only option.

We've been in here for five minutes and we've found a new pack of knives, another Kadriel, and two supply bags. I think we're off to a pretty good start.

So far, there have been no deaths, which makes me both wary and relieved. Relieved, because I don't like death. Wary, because only six people have to die for this Round to be over.

Just as I'm thinking this, a cannon goes off.

I think I thought that too soon.

* * *

><p><span>Joshuwa<span>

Zoe turns to look behind her.

Wulfie is standing at the edge of the water, staring at it. Her back is to us, so I can't see her face, but she doesn't look good. Even worse, she isn't paying attention to what's going on around her.

And so she can't see the person sneaking up behind her, holding a knife in one hand and a whip in the other.

* * *

><p><span>Lynzee<span>

We're about five minutes into the Round, and already Aarion is oblivious.

I pull her by the wrist toward the desert, where there are big rocks to hide behind. Plus, no one will think to look there, and there will probably be supplies somewhere.

I hope.

Once I find a group of boulders, I settle Air down and start digging. After about two minutes, I've found a backpack of food, three water bottles, and, luckily, a coil of thick rope.

"Is that rope?" I hear Air ask.

I turn to her. "Yes, it is. I just dug it up. Now we can make snares."

I turn back around and keep digging. After ten minutes of finding nothing, I move to sit by Air. She's holding a knife in one hand and the coil of rope in the other. As I watch, she slices the rope and twists it in her hands, creating snare after snare.

"How are you doing that?"

And then I see that her eyes are clear.

"Welcome back, Aarion."

It's good to have an ally.

* * *

><p><span>Wulfie<span>

I stare into the ocean. Nothing is like I thought it would be. Not that I thought it would be amazing or anything, but I didn't expect it to be like this.

I'm so lost in thought that I almost don't feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

Almost.

But I do.

And I turn just as the knife comes down.

I close my eyes and wait.

But the pain never comes.

Instead, I hear a high-pitched scream and open my eyes.

Jalay Clover is standing in front of me, her eyes wide open. Blood pours out of her mouth and she falls.

I see Joshuwa holding a sharp, bloody rock in his hand.

He just killed Jalay.

And saved my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Finally, I got the chapter up! Please review!<strong>

**Peace!**

**-Bree**


	13. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, BUT IT IS IMPORTANT. DO NOT IGNORE.**

This is a contest for The End Trials. The object is:

Write a short story/essay-thingy in your Tribute's POV. It should be at least 110 words. The topic is why your Tribute should win the Dome's vote. Include information about their family, hobbies, friends, talents, and anything else that might make people of the Dome vote for them. The entries need to be in by the end of September. IF YOU DO NOT SUBMIT, YOUR TRIBUTE WILL NOT WIN. This doesn't mean your character will die; it just means they won't win the Dome vote.

If you have more than one Tribute that is still alive, you can either submit one entry or two. It doesn't matter. If you choose to submit one, make sure its the Tribute you want most to win.

Also, to everyone: make sure to add a talent in there somewhere. Just in case your Tribute wins.

Have fun writing!

Peace!

-Bree


	14. When There Are No More Choices

**New chapter time! Yay! I did try to get some new POVs in here. Also, I spelled a name wrong in the last chapter. It's not Jalay; it's spelled Jalaigh. My bad!**

**Also: Is 'embeds' a word? I'm too lazy to look it up. Someone help me, here!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12- When There Are No More Choices...<p>

* * *

><p><span>Zoe<span>

Wulfie is crying. Again. And with good reason this time. Joshuwa is holding her tight against the part of his shirt that isn't stained with Jalaigh's blood. He is murmuring words of comfort to her, but is looking at me.

_What are we going to do?_ he signs.

For once I don't have an answer.

But I clear my head and think. We have three options: the desert, which is completely open except for the occasional rock and boulder; the ocean, which could work, except I don't know of either Wulfie or Joshuwa can swim all the way out to the small island; and the forest, which has a lot of trees, but its the farthest away, and I don't know if Wulfie can make it that far.

_Whatever you think we should do,_ I reply back to him.

I know so far, I've made most of the decisions. But I also know something else: Joshuwa is a born leader. It's time to let him take charge.

* * *

><p><span>Jesse Marks<span>

I'm done. I wanted to come here. I volunteered because I'm full of myself. And now look where I am: hot, sweaty, starving, and alone. And I want out.

I think I saw the 12-year-olds come here, into the desert. Perfect.

I can't just die without killing someone. That would mean I'm weak. Which I am. That's why I'm going to kill the two weakest Tributes in this Arena.

If I look closely, I can just make out a pink sneaker peeking out from behind a boulder. As I creep closer, I raise the ice pick I found a few minutes ago.

In three... two... one...

* * *

><p><span>Lynzee<span>

I can hear someone coming. They're trying to be quiet, but I know they're there. Air knows, too. I see her holding the knife she's been using to make snares.

The Tribute leaps around the side of the boulder and Air swings.

The knife hits it's mark.

The person falls to the ground, blood staining the white shirt.

It's Jesse, my Sector Partner. I know it is. I sort of grew up around him: he was friends with Relia, who was the older sister of Moline, who was friends with Hailyn and Ariann, my younger sisters.

I can see that Aarion can sense a presence, too, although I doubt she knows who it is.

I'm so focused on figuring out how to use rope against Jesse that I don't see Air pick up the knife.

Or Jesse whip around the boulder.

All I see is her swinging the knife through the air to Jesse, where it embeds in his stomach.

And him dropping to the ground.

And, although my ears are ringing, I know the cannon has gone off.

Air blinks, and suddenly, she looks scared and sick. Her hand and the knife it clutches are covered in his blood.

She looks me in the eyes, her own wide and wild, but extremely clear. Then, still looking me in the eye, she takes the knife and plunges it into her own stomach.

And her cannon fires.

* * *

><p><span>Shara Cantless<span>

Two cannons, within a minute of each other. The sky darkens, and the first picture appears in the sky.

_Jesse Marks, age 17, Sector 12_

I see the second picture, and my heart almost stops.

Its one of the 12-year-olds. Aarion. From 8.

But this time, the announcement is different. Underneath her Sector, there is something else.

It says _Suicide._

Aarion Lily Violet Rosebud was not murdered by another Tribute.

She committed suicide.

And, although it's hard to tell, I can almost swear that the entire Arena falls silent, as everyone honors the young Tribute who took her own life.

* * *

><p><strong>Before anyone says anything... I KNOW! I know its short! But I wanted to get this up, and anyway, now I'm all sad! I actually cried while writing about Aarion!<strong>

**Anyone who correctly guess why Air killed herself will get mentioned in the next chapter, and a preview of the next chapter.**

**Peace! Sorry about the deppressing POVs!**

**-Bree**


	15. Death Is NOT A Beautiful Thing

**What's this? Two updates in the same week? It must be a miracle!**

**No, actually, I felt bad about how short the last chapter was. And how depressing. So I decided to write another one! Yay!**

**I know I promised everyone who could give me an answer to my question that I would send them a preview of the next chapter. Well, that now applies to the chapter after this one.**

**Enjoy! I doubt this will ever happen again. I'm not good about this kind of thing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen- Death Is NOT A Beautiful Thing<p>

* * *

><p><span>Keaton Hill<span>

Of course. The little 12-year-old killed herself. She probably couldn't handle the pressure. Now the other one is all alone. Perfect. She's useless, anyway. It'll be a blessing to have her dead.

No one will ally with her. I know they won't. She's weak. She won't be able to function without her little friend by her side. I doubt she'll last a day now.

Actually, she _won't _last a day now.

Because I'm going to kill her.

* * *

><p><span>Lynzee<span>

I can't get it out of my head. Jesse's body hitting the ground, blood soaking his white t-shirt. The look in Air's eyes as she plunged the knife into her own stomach. It's awful. And it doesn't help that everywhere I look, I see her.

A tree in the forest becomes her standing in her Tribute tube, smiling as she realizes where she is.

A large rock in the desert becomes her curled up against a sun-warmed rock, sleeping soundly.

A long leaf on a bush becomes the pink silk ribbon wrapped around her arm.

I stare at the other one around my arm. I'd thought about taking hers off, but decided that she'd want to keep it. It was the only part of her not touched by blood.

I left the desert. Now I'm up in a tree in the forest, trying to keep my sobs quiet. I think I'm doing pretty well, until I hear some leaves rustling. I freeze.

Its one of the older girl Tributes, I think from Sector 1. Her long blonde hair is still pretty, but has lost its silky gleam. She studies me from her perch on a branch above mine, her hand gripoing a weapon I've only seen a couple times before: a mace.

"You're Lynzee Capeton," she states.

It's not a question, so I don't speak.

"I'm Janneth, but you can call me Janie."

"H-hi," I stammer, not sure why she wants me to know this if she's just going to kill me.

Janie climbs down another branch to sit next to me.

"I saw Aarion's picture earlier. That's horrible. She killed Jesse, didn't she? And then herself?"

"Yeah," I say, tears returning to my eyes.

Janie puts her arms around me. "It's okay; you don't have to talk about it." It's silent for a moment as she rocks me gently. "You're out of allies, aren't you?" I only nod. "Well, now you're not. I'll take care of you. You won't be alone anymore. We'll stick together."

I stare at her, not sure that she really means it. But she seems sincere. Which helps me make my decision.

"I'd love that."

And I really mean it.

* * *

><p><span>Wulfie<span>

Poor Aarion. I remember seeing her and the other girl, Lynzee, during the recaps of the Reapings. Air looked so scared up on that stage. I still wonder what the reason was behind her volunteering.

I've finally stopped crying, and now Joshuwa, Zoe, and I are in the forest section of the Arena. We're treading carefully, trying to stay quiet, although my ankle hurts; I twisted it when I ran off my metal plate.

Suddenly, Joshuwa freezes. Zoe puts a hand on my arm to keep me from falling over. All three of us listen carefully.

There is silence.

Then, there is a blood-curdling scream, right before a cannon erupts. **(Does that make sense? 'Erupts'? I don't really know.)**

I race ahead of the others into a small clearing just in time to see Alex Turner's Sector Partner, Keaton Hill, the one who volunteered so Alex's best friend could live, step away from Lynzee Capeton's fallen body. Even from here, I can tell that her neck is snapped. And lying only a few feet away from her is Janneth Jackson, her stomach cut open, bleeding prefusely but not dead yet.

I gasp and before I know it there is a sharp rock in my hand. Keaton turns around just in time to see the rock come barreling towards his head. It connects with a sickening _crunch_, and he drops to the ground as his cannon fires.

I stand over Lynzee, my eyes filling with tears. Janneth is staring at me. I smile at her and whisper, "Say hello to my sister Robin for me."

She barely nods, her eyes close, and her cannon goes off. She is gone.

I hear movement behind me, and I turn around.

* * *

><p><span>Shara Cantless<span>

The girl turns around, and I see what is lying at her feet.

It is Lynzee Capeton.

The last 12-year-old in this Arena.

And her neck is snapped.

A few feet away is another girl, I think from Sector 1. Her stomach is split open.

The living girl is holding a sharp rock, dripping with blood.

Her eyes widen and she steps back, dropping the rock and holding up her hands to defend herself. I walk towards her, an arrow already knocked.

I lift my bow.

Aim it at her heart.

And release.

There is no sound except a cannon.

* * *

><p><span>Joshuwa<span>

Zoe and I are lost. Wulfie ran up ahead of us about five minutes ago, and now we can't find her. All we've heard are three cannons, two about three minutes ago, one just now.

The sky darkens. The Dome seal appears. And the pictures light up the darkness.

_Janneth Jackson, age 17, Sector 1_

_Lynzee Capeton, age 12, Sector 12_

Both pictures make me want to cry, because both girls look so sweet.

But the last picture makes my heart stop and my blood run cold.

_Wulfie Moonblossom, age 13, Sector 5_

Wulfie is dead.

Now, it is Joshuwa and I who are crying.

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends another sad chapter. But aren't they all? At least it isn't like the last one. I think I made that one a bit too depressing.<strong>

**R&R, please! (Or actually, R for Review, since you already read it.)**

**A reminder to everyone that the contest for the winner of the Dome vote ends the first day of October! So get them in! Also, you should PM them to me, not send them in as reviews. And it can be in short story form. It doesn't have to be an actual essay. Hope this clears things up a bit!**

**Peace!**

**-Bree**


	16. Chapter Thirteen and a Half

**And yet another chapter! This is amazing. Never thought I'd update this fast...**

**Okay, so this isn't really a chapter. Its actually Chapter Thirteen and a Half. This takes place maybe about 10 minutes after Chapter Thirteen.**

**Enjoy! It was written by Nightfall12!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen and a Half- Zoe and Joshuwa<p>

* * *

><p><span>Zoe<span>

It seems like I haven't stopped crying in ages, when in reality it has only been a few hours at the most. Hours and forever are so alike now, I wonder when that change happened. It couldn't have been too long ago. . .

I reach up to wipe the tears away from my eyes, they're puffy and red. Stinging because my tear ducts are so swollen.

Joshuwa pats me on the shoulder._ It's going to be okay, _he signs. _I promise._

For the first time ever, I question him.

How can he_ really _know that?

I mean, we are fine now: Safe and uninjured. But he and I both know that might not always be the case. Everything can turn to devastation in the blink of an eye. Death can strike at any given second. Joshuwa has to know that. . . if we've learned anything from this terrible place. . . and cannons fire left and right. . . proof that it _can't_ be okay, not like he claims.

Another sob escapes my throat.

He puts his head on my shoulder.

I like his nearness, he has a certain warmth that makes me feel happy, he is impossible to shrug off.

I take a deep breath. "Where's the proof, Joshuwa? How do you know?"

I expect him to give me some long explanation of everything—he is thorough when it comes to communication—but that doesn't happen.

Instead, his fingers caress the side of my face. His touch sends sparks running up and down my spine. I'm silently begging for elaboration now, because this feel _nice_ and I hardly know what that is anymore. And then, when I think things can't get any better or more confusing, he brings his lips to mine.

I don't know what he's doing at first, but then it becomes gloriously clear.

_He's kissing me!_

And suddenly, I understand what he told me. It's going to be okay not because we might not escape the End Trials Alive, or because our emotional stress is unbearable, but because we still have each other—and that _has_ to be enough.

We will never be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I wanted to get it in, and in the next chapter they're moving on to Round 3.<strong>

**Oh, and the updates probably won't be this fast anymore. I start school this Tuesday.**

**Peace!**

**-Bree**

**P.S. Get those entries in!**


	17. Contest Update!

**UPDATE ON THE END TRIALS CONTEST:**

**I've decided that, since the next chapter will be in Round 3, I am moving the deadline for the contest up a bit. I don't want yuo guys to have to wait too long for the next chapter.**

**The new deadline is...:**

**September 19th, which also happens to be my sister's birthday.**

**So there it is! You should have plenty of time to write and send your entries to me.**

**Happy writing!**

**Peace!**

**-Bree**


	18. When the Victors Come Marching Home

**I'm finally back! And with an update: Round Three is here! Yay!**

**I figure some of you already guessed that. Well, I didn't at first. I started to write another chapter, then stopped, counted the deaths, and realized I only had 6 Tributes left. Which means Round Three!**

**Anyway, I was gonna tell you who won the contest, but I've decided to write it, instead. Don't worry; you won't have to wait long. It's near the beginning.**

**Now, here's some clarification on the whole Dome Vote thing:**

**The Tribute who wins in immune from death, but is still in the Arena. This Tribute is still a player, but he/she cannot be killed. All the rest of the rules still apply.**

**Also: I haven't decided yet, but this will probably be one of the last few chapters of this story. But don't fret! I will most likely make a sequel... someday.**

**And!: Please remember that I don't pick and choose who dies and who wins; other than the winner of the Dome Vote, deaths are all drawn out of a hat. Whoever doesn't get picked from the hat is a winner.**

**Let me just remind you who's left in the Trials (In order of Sector):**

**Amaranth Briars**

**Synora Nightsong**

**Keaton Hill**

**Shara Cantless**

**Joshuwa Hart**

**Zoe Reid**

**Anyway, enough with all the mumbo-jumbo (I love that word; it's in the script for a play I auditioned for today.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen - When the Victors Come Marching In...<strong>

* * *

><p><span>No POV<span>

The remaining six Tributes stand on their metal plates, waiting to be released into the third and final Arena. They are all hoping, praying, that they will recieve the Dome Vote and be granted immunity.

The metal plates rise up, and the Tributes look around.

Where are they?

It is like nothing they have ever seen before. The sky is dark, almost black, although they are almost certain it is day. The ground is hard, rocky, dusty, but not like the desert; it is a different kind of dust, a different type of rock, a different sort of hard. In the distance, other terrain can be seen, but there is no way to tell what it is or how to get there.

They have no longer to contemplate. The Dome anthem plays, and President Marx's voice floods the Arena.

"Hello, Tributes, and welcome to the third and final Arena! Before you begin, I'm sure you'd love to know who won the Dome Vote. Well, here it is."

There is silence. No one even dares to breathe.

"Amaranth Briars!"

Again, silence. Everyone is looking at the tall brunette girl, who seems to be in shock.

"So remember, two deaths and you'll be finished! So with that, let's begin! Happy End Trials, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" **(P.S. If anyone has any better ideas for a slogan, it would be appreciated.)**

The voice disappears.

The gong sounds.

And they are off.

* * *

><p><span>Joshuwa<span>

Amaranth won? Not Zoe? How?

Zoe and I are huddled close to each other, hands clenched together, not saying a word.

I try to remember who Amaranth is. I think she's the one for Sector 2. The one who's eighteen. There's something else about her, but I can't think of it.

Suddenly Zoe looks up. "I remember now!"

I look at her in question.

"That girl who one, Amaranth. I remember her interview. I'm glad she won."

I stare at her like she's crazy.

Zoe rolls her eyes at me. "I'm not mental. You didn't win, and I didn't win, so we're still in danger. But Amaranth has a huge reason to need to get back to her Sector. She has an eleven-month-old daughter. What's her name? Faith? Destiny? Peace? No... Hope! I knew it was something like that."

I think back to the interviews. All I can really seem to remember are Zoe and Wulfie's interviews. And mine, of course. When Zoe stood next to me and translated my answers. That's when I first began to really love her.

Zoe is giving me a questioning look, like she can't figure out what's going through my mind, which is pretty much a first. I sign to her what I'd been thinking.

Her face softens, then her mouth breaks into a wide grin.

"Awww, Joshuwa!" She flings her arms around me and squeezes, the impact knocking us both to the ground.

She leans down and whispers in my ear. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><span>Synora<span>

Amaranth is half in shock. I can tell. She looks exactly how I did when I found out Griffin had left. Like she doesn't know what to do with herself.

But we can't stay out here in the open like this. Just because she's immune to the other Tributes' killing doesn't mean I am. I look for somewhere to hide, somewhere a weapon could be hiding.

I think I see something in the distance. I grab Ranth's arm and begin pulling her along with me, towards the shape. We break into a run, her feet moving in sync with mine. We are almost to the figure when I skid to a halt, just about wrenching Ranth's arm out of its socket. The pain makes her snap out of it, and she gives me a look.

"Why'd we stop?"

I just point. Her gaze follows my arm.

We are standing at what looks like a cliff, dropping off into nothing. But it's very obviously not. It's too smooth and round. In the distance, there are others. Eight, if I'm counting correctly.

Something pops in to my head. Planets. That's what these are. They are called Planets. We learned about them in school a while back, when I was five or six. There are eight of them in our Solar System. We live on Planet Earth. That leaves seven more. And since that doesn't include the one Ranth and I are standing on...

"The Moon," Ranth says.

I turn to look at her. "What?"

She nods at the ground that is under our feet. "This? It isn't a Planet. It's supposed to be the Moon, I think. It seems right."

I look back down, study the rocks, and nod.

The Moon. And the Planets are Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune.

It's great that we know where we are.

But how are we supposed to get of this Moon in the first place?

* * *

><p><span>Shara<span>

So. The mother won. Of course. No one would want anything to happen to the baby, now would they? As if the Dome values children's lives.

I can see the girl now, standing with her ally at the edge of the Moon. I laugh. It's been five hours. Probably they haven't figured out how to get to the other Planets. I, on the other hand, am already three Planets away, on Earth.

The Stupid Lovebirds are on the other side of the Moon, lying beside each other on the ground. So stupid, all four of them. The Lovebirds for not even attempting to prepare for an attack, and Victor-girl and her ally for not figuring out how to get off the Moon.

There are streams here. I crouch down, cupping my hands to catch water. As I'm sipping from my palms, I see a deer walk up and begin drinking. I smile. There's my next meal.

I stand slowly and raise the bow I found behind a tree.

Suddenly, there is pressure on the back of my head and neck. I drop my weapon in surprise, scaring the fawn off. The pressure increases. I fall to my knees, and suddenly, I am under water, unable to breathe. I struggle, but the lack of food in my body weakens me. The small remainder of my strength fades away at the same time my eyesight does.

And suddenly, I am no more.

* * *

><p><span>Amaranth<span>

A cannon. Already? I scan the Planets. There. On Earth. A lone figure standing up. I can barely make him or her out.

Synora isn't paying much attention. She's still trying to find a way off the Moon. As far as I can see, there is nothing but a bottomless pit. No way off. Nowhere to hide.

Suddenly, the figure seems to turn sharply, and I could almost swear he/she is looking at me. But that's impossible. I can barely make out the next Planet over. There is no way this Tribute can see us.

But it seems that they can. Because before I can blink, the Tribute is headed our way.

Fast.

* * *

><p><span>Keaton<span>

I can see the shock on the winner's face. She is speechless, which just helps my cause even more. If she can't speak, she can't alert her ally, and I'll still have the element of surprise.

The Cantless girl is dead. Now all I need to do is kill Sector 3 and this whole thing will be over, done with. I'll go home to my family.

I reach the Moon. Briars hasn't regained her voice yet. Nightsong is facing away from me.

I lift the Earth rock I brought with me and prepare to end the girl's life.

I feel a weird tingling in me, and I wonder if it's the feeling of accomplishment, of self-satisfaction at winning. But then it intensifies, turns into searing pain so painful I can't see. I drop the rock, hear it drop off the side of the Moon.

A sudden thought pops into my head.

Maybe we aren't supposed to mix elements from the seperate Planets.

That's my last thought before I follow the Earth rock.

* * *

><p><span>Zoe<span>

A second cannon goes off. Joshuwa and I look at each other. How long has it been? Four, five, six hours? And already two deaths?

Wait. Two deaths. Four Victors, two deaths.

It's over.

We're still alive.

And we're done.

I grin down at Jashuwa, who's hands are twisting so fast, I can't tell what he's trying to say. I don't think he knows, either.

Whatever the case, I cut him off when I lean down and kiss him.

We're going home.

* * *

><p><strong>And now a special treat! The Victors' reunion with their families (in Sector order)!<strong>

**But this isn't the last chapter - I just wanted to type this up before I completely forget.**

**So don't forget to keep checking back.**

**Enjoy your treat!**

* * *

><p><span>Amaranth<span>

I step off the hovercraft, feel the warm spring air, the incredibly soft grass. It is night, the time when Victors return home and spend time with their loved ones before they are greeted by their Sectors.

I want to take my time, to enjoy being home, but I can't I need to see her.

I start running.

I don't go to my home. I sprint straight to Cam's house and bang on the door with my fist.

Cam opens the door five minutes later, his hair a mess, his pajamas severly wrinkled. He looks at me and his eyes widen. Then he grabs me and kisses me. On the mouth.

I'm in shock for the third time in a week.

Cam lets go and steps back, averting his eyes and clearing his throat.

"Sorry," he says. "Got a little excited."

I just nod. Of course. Cam's my best friend, _not _my boyfriend. But I'm going to talk to him about it later.

"How is she?" I ask when I can speak again.

Cam smiles. "Perfectly fine. She didn't exactly understand where you'd gone, but she figured I was just watching her, like I have before. I always let her see the first minute of the Trials, just so she could see your piture on TV. When I told her you'd be back today, she went balistic. Every noise she heard was you coming home."

I laugh, my eyes filled with tears. I'd planned to check with Cam to make sure she was alright, then go home to my family and pick her up in the morning. But now that I'm here, I can't. I have to see her. Now.

Cam settles me on the living room couch and disappears down the hall, returning with a little girl in his arms. He sets her down on my lap. She looks up at me tiredly, but the sleepiness vanishes when she sees me.

"Momma!" she exclaimes.

I stare. That's the first time I've ever heard her speak.

"Hope," I say in a voice choked up with happiness and tears.

I'm finally home.

* * *

><p><span>Synora<span>

I'm not overly-excited about being home. I mean, sure, I've missed Alec, and even my cousin's obvliviousness, but there's not really anything here for me. The whole way to Sector 2, Ranth was staring out the window, her eyes filled with unshed tears. I knew she was ready to be with Hope again. Joshuwa and Zoe had held hands and signed to one another the entire time. Joshuwa may not have a home, but he has Zoe now. I have almost nothing.

I approach my house, where there is only a dimly-lit lantern glowing in the front window. Of course. Casey never watches the news unless he has to. He probably has no idea that I'm back.

I open the door - which is unlocked, of course - and flip on the light.

And stop.

And stare at what's in front of me.

"Hey, sis," my brother Griffin says.

It's silent for a beat.

And then I'm flinging myself into his arms, clutching his shirt in my hand as I sob into his shoulder. I feel his strong arms around me and relax, knowing that now, with him back, everything is finally going to be alright.

* * *

><p><span>Zoe<span>

When Joshuwa and I step off the hovercraft, our fingers intertwined, I'm not sure what will happen. Joshuwa will probably have to return to the Home, and I to my family. I don't live anywhere near town. When will we see each other?

I glance into Joshuwa's eyes and know nothing will keep us apart. Nothing.

I let go of Joshuwa's hand when we reach the Home and kiss his cheek. I'm almost all the way home when I realize that he's following me.

I turn around.

"What are you doing?" I whisper, signing in case he doesn't hear me.

_Coming with you,_ he replies, smiling. _Obviously._

"Why? Won't they be expecting you at home?"

His eyes darken. _That is not my home. You are, now. Wherever you go, I'll go too. In a few days we'll get our own Victor houses to live in. But until then, you'll just have to deal with the fact that I'm not going anywhere._

I pretend to sulk, but I know he knows I'm faking. He can see right through me, almost like the way I see through him.

I grab his hand and continue on.

* * *

><p><span>Joshuwa<span>

The whole way to Zoe's house, I'm silently freaking out. It's one thing to see your daughter kiss someone in an Arena. How will her parents react to seeing Zoe bringing her mute boyfriend home?

Zoe lives in a nice 2-floor house on the very outskirts of Sector 11. It's the perfect size for her family. I begin to wonder if they'll even let me in. I doubt they'll want a useless 14-year-old staying with them, much less dating their 16-year-old daughter.

I must be squeezing her hand, becasuse Zoe smiles up at me reassuringly and pushes the front door.

Her entire family is squished into the living room, waiting. Her two youngest brothers immediately run and hug her tightly. Then her other little brother, then her older sister, her older brother, and her sister-in-law, who's stomach is very round. I remember Zoe saying Camille is pregnant.

Zoe's father is looking at me. He seems to be the only one who notices me, unless the others are just ignoring my prescence. When Zoe recieves a hug and kiss from her mom, she clears her throat.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Joshuwa. Joshuwa, this is my mother and father, Ari and Iris; my little brothers, Po, Devon, and Ezekiel; my sister, Kiara; my older brother, Baron; and his wife, Camille."

Everyone is silent for a moment. Then I'm almost knocked down by Zoe's brothers when they hug me. I'm shocked, to say the least. I didn't expect a good reaction, much less this.

The Reid's start talking all at once, and by the end of the night, I feel like I'm part of the family.

And it feels amazing.

Almost like before.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Hope you weren't too disappointed. And if you expected some type of rebellion, well... sorry. But don't give up hope: there is at least one more chapter to come, and then maybe two more End Trials stories.<strong>

**Keep checking back! I'll let you know when the story is complete.**

**Review, and peace!**

**-Bree**


	19. Last Words

**This is the second to last chapter of this story. The last won't really be a chapter; it's the contest entry written by _Nightfall12,_ who is the creator of Amaranth Briars, the winner of the Dome Vote.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen - Last Words<p>

* * *

><p><span>Zoe<span>

Joshuwa and I stand in the field, waiting. This first year, we've all decided to meet in Sector 11, in this huge field about three miles from my old house, about one from my new home.

I'm nervous, and I know Joshuwa can feel it, because he squeezes my hand tightly in reassurance.

And then I can hear them. They're about a mile away, and I can just see them rounding the curve that hides this place from view. I grip Joshuwa's hand tighter.

And then they are here, in the field, and we all stand still for a moment, not sure what to say or how to act.

Finally, Joshuwa breaks the silence somewhat by signing something.

I nod and translate. "Joshuwa says it's great to see you again. It hasn't been amazingly long, but he's been wanting to talk about things. The same goes for me." I hold my arms out. "Welcome to Sector Eleven!"

Amaranth Briars smiles at Joshuwa and me. "Hi, Joshuwa. Hi, Zoe. It's great to see you two." She shifts the little girl in her arms to her other hip. "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Hope. She'll be a year old tomorrow."

I smile and say hello to Hope. Joshuwa crouches down, waves at her, and signs _You're lucky to have Amaranth as a mother_. Amazingly, Hope signs back, _I love her._

I look at Amaranth, who's smiling down at her daughter. "My best friend Cameron knows sign language. When I got the call about coming here, I had him teach Hope and me so we could communicate with Joshuwa."

I know Joshuwa feels touched at being the reason a not-yet-one-year-old knows how to sign.

_Thank you, _he signs to Amaranth.

_You're welcome, _she signs back.

I look away from their conversation and see Synora Nightsong standing off to the side, looking completely awkward and out of place.

* * *

><p><span>Synora<span>

I watch Amaranth and Joshuwa Hart talk, and my stomach clenches. Why did I have to have been born with the social-outcast gene?

Griffin's arm is around my shoulders, and he hugs me tightly to his side. When I'd introduced him to Ranth, she'd smiled at me, giving me a look that said _I told you so._ And she had; after the Trials ended and the cameras were gone, she'd confided in me that she was convinced Griffin would have seen me win and would be waiting for me back home. I'd been conviced that I would never find him.

I, obviously, was wrong.

And I'm very happy that I was.

Zoe releases Joshuwa's hand and comes over to me.

"Hi, Synora," she says quietly.

"Hi," I reply. Then I remember Griffin. "Oh, this is my twin brother, Griffin. Griff, this is Zoe Reid."

Zoe and Griffin shake hands and start talking about sickles and Kadriels. I smile slightly and shake my head. Griffin can always find at least one thing that he has in common with whoever he's talking to.

Ranth's daughter toddles over to me and I pick her up, bouncing her on my hip. She giggles and touches the viper ring on my right middle finger. I look down at it. I'd never really worn it before the Trials, especially after Griffin left. It'd been in a box hidden away under my bed, and I'd only shown Alec where I put it. When I'd first seen him after the Trials, he'd admitted to racing to my house and grabbing it for me to use as a Token. He'd figured that wherever Griffin was, if there was a TV, he'd see the ring when they showed the Tribute Tokens on TV and know I was in the Trials.

I never take it off. There's just something about having Griffin with me again that makes it feel perfectly ok to wear it.

Now Griffin and Zoe are talking to Joshuwa and Ranth, disscussing some sort of new medical treatment that's been on the news for the past few days. That makes me wonder: will Joshuwa use some of his unlimited money and get his vocal cords fixed in the Dome? I study him. No, I decide. He may not have been born mute, but it's become a part of him, a part he most likely won't want to let go.

I set Hope down and turn my back to the others. Rolling up the right leg of my black pants, I look at the long scar that runs from the back of my thigh and wraps around my leg all the way to my ankle.

"Vipe?" **(That's what Griffin usually calls her: Vipe or Viper.)**

I quickly roll my pantleg back down and turn to Griffin. "Yeah?"

"Grab Hope and get your butt over here. You don't have to be a social butterfly, but you need to learn to have a decent conversation."

I roll my eyes but laugh, doing as I've been told. I know becoming social won't be easy, but nothing in my life will ever be hard again.

Because I've done what I once thought was the impossible.

I survived. I am a Victor of the 74th annual End Trials. I found my brother.

What's happend in the past doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is the present and the future.

I feel like I'm invincible.

But all the while, in the back of my mind, I know I'm not.

But it's fun to believe it, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, a great ending for a great story!<strong>

**Haha, left some cliffhangers in there for you guys.**

**Will Joshuwa get surgery so he can speak again?**

**How did Synora get that awful scar?**

**What's the big deal with the freaking viper ring?**

**Anyway, let me know your thoughts and if you want a sequel. I'm just finishing up some details on another Hunger Games fic I'm about to write. If you want to read it, the title will be 'Flames Forevermore'. So keep an eye out for it!**

**Peace!**

**-Bree**


	20. Extra Chapter

**Here's the winning contest entry, written by Amaranth Briar's brilliant creator, _Nightfall12._**

* * *

><p>Love.<p>

It's probably the only thing that got me into this stupid mess.

I mean, they say it's blind — not that I would know who _they_ are, but that won't stop me from them credit.

They're right, after all.

You never know what a person is like until you've lived with them for a year or two, spent three hundred and sixty five days listening to the crap they want — no need — you to believe. At first, they tell you what you want to hear (because it would be stupid to say anything else), and then you take everything — every single compliment about your eyes or that one-time declaration of love — at face-value, because they would never ever lie to you —that's blasphemy at it's finest. A point your best friend shouldn't make. That would make the aforementioned friend a jealous liar. . . definitely not someone who is looking out for your well-being.

Certainly not someone who cares about you.

Who am I kidding?

This isn't about you or them.

This is about me and. . . him.

* * *

><p>Love — or stupidity, depending on how you look at it — is the very reason I'm standing here, listening to the tirade of the century. This has to be the biggest lecture since the time Sabrina Wolfe got caught drinking hard liquor with her best friend, Freya Marks — and Cam and I could hear their parents screeching at them from the other side of Sector 2.<p>

"I honestly didn't think it could get any worse. . . " Mother says, rubbing her temples.

"Really?" Father asks, voice incredulous. "I did. How could you expect anything less?"

I bite my tongue. _Don't say anything insulting. You need their help._ I avert my eyes from their stern gazes. I see Toby looking at me, confusion brimming in his eyes. Hannalyn makes eye contact with me. Her expression is made up of three parts shock and two parts anger. I can't say I'm surprised, either. She has always been the wiser of Crane Briars' two daughters. Hannalyn would never have done what I did; she knows better. That, and she's not nearly as arrogant as I am.

My mother sighs loudly. "That boy was nothing but trouble, Amaranth Lydia, I told you that. . ."

God, she's using my middle name now — this is worse than I thought.

"Didn't I tell her that, Crane?"

"Yes, Lucinda, you did."

And first names in sentences that don't need to have them addressed. Great.

"Are you guys talking about Carson?" Toby asks from his spot by the family portrait.

Hannalyn smacks him in the back of the head. "Toby!"

I try to take advantage of my parents' lack of attention. I briefly consider bolting out the door, before I actually look at the picture above my brother's head.

My mother and father were proud and Toby was innocent, still oblivious to the horror of the End Trials. I looked happy. Outgoing. My hair was perfect, not a strand out of place. I was sitting next to a seventeen year old Hannalyn, her arm positioned over my shoulder. Even then she looked more sensible than the sixteen year old version of myself. Probably even now, too. And she's younger in that photograph than I am now.

I'm eighteen as of two months ago.

Happy Birthday to me.

Not that anybody bothered to send me a card, not even Car — he hadn't had the decency to get me anything, not even a gift. Some boyfriend he was.

'Yup," my dad informs Toby.

"Where is he?" Toby's eyes light up. He's always thought of Carson as an older brother of sorts.

Dad's face turns snide. "I don't know, son. Why don't you ask you sister?"

My brother looks at me expectantly.

That's a low blow, even for my father, who has hated me since I left.

"Not. With. Me," I tell Toby, and the fury in my eyes keeps him from adding to my humiliation.

"Well, where is it, then?" Mother speaks the word "it" with pure disgust.

"She's not an it," I say defiantly, or as close as I can get to defiance without ruining my chances of re-gaining my place at the dinner table. "_She _is with Cam." I don't even bother to add that her name is Hope. They won't listen.

"Cam?" It's Hannalyn who expresses surprise this time.

I nod.

I went to his house first —l ike I'd come back home if I had any other choice. He answered the door, saw me, and almost broke my nose when he slammed the door in my face, and then he opened it again. Thank God. I told him how sorry I was and how much I needed him. He didn't notice her right away, but I was able to convince him to let me inside. And then, when he did get the entire picture, he was mad. Totally peeved. More so at the idiot than me, but I didn't get let off the hook. And somehow, he conned me into coming here for help, saying that he'd watch her until I was done with admitting I was wrong.

"He must've been happy to see you, Ranth," Hannalyn tells me halfheartedly.

_Yeah, tell that to my nose._

Toby jumps at the chance to re-join the conversation. "Yeah! A few months ago, I saw him at the Reaping, and I think he was crying!"

"Not over me."

"Uh-huh! I heard his mom telling Adrian's mom that he was so upset when you left with Carson and she said that you were a —"

"Toby!" A person would think that, given the subject matter, my parents would make my siblings leave the room. Especially Toby. Normal parental units would scrub their adolescent son's brain with bleach, making sure that no traces of this discussion tarnished his innocent (partially naive) mind. But no, my nineteen year old sister scolds him instead.

_Stellar parenting guys, you two should write a book._

I'm tempted to ask him what I was called, but I decide I don't really want to know. It's obvious that Cameron's mother doesn't hold me in the same high regard as she did before I fled to a secluded area near Sector 3 — I'm not fond of that place, and I've spent the past few days wondering why I did any of this anyway.

I hate the answer.

"And who is 'she'?" Toby questions.

I have clearly missed something. "What are you talking about?"

"Mom called her an 'it' and you said 'she'. Who is it?" Toby asks, enunciating every word.

Apparently, I'm stupid now.

My father's eyes bore into the side of my head; it's like they're lasers or something. "Tell him, Amaranth."

"Hope," I say quietly. "We're talking about Hope."

"Who is. . ." Dad prompts.

"Your niece," I tell my little brotherv—who, really, isn't so little anymorev—because without her with me it's nearly impossible to say that other word, no matter how much I love her.

Sure, this is all completely real. I'm in Sector 2 and he's somewhere else, in a place where he won't have to lie anymore. He won't have to tell me he loves me and pretend to mean it. He won't have to look at her, either, and pretend to care. And to think, I had been so shocked when he left, giving me a poorly-written note as an explanation. All those months I thought he was happyv—vthat he loved us. That he wanted all of it, when he never asked for her or even me.

Love isn't anything at all.

Trust is often blown to pieces.

"Well, why is she with Cameron instead of Carson?"

"Don't worry about it," I mutter, turning to face Dad. "Are you going to let me come back home?"

He glances at Mom for a moment, who nods solemnly and looks at me with grave eyes.

"Do you have any idea what you've put us through?" She points to herself and circles around the entire room. "You left for months and now you come back with. . . Hope," she says the name with reluctance, "and expect us to take both of you in. What was going through your head when all of this happened?"

Time for some serious self-degradation. "I was thinking that I acted like a m-moron, and I should have thought over before I ran away and I sh-should have known that Car — he wasn't a good person."

"How old is she?"

"Ten months. So? Can we live here or not?"

And by this I also mean _Do_ _you want to meet her?_

Dad is obviously fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes," he says, rubbing his forehead. "Tell Cam to bring her over."

When my (ex) best friend comes to the door, guilt overwhelms me again. How could I have left him here? How could I have forgotten about him so easily? In truth, I know he's always in the back of my head, acting as the voice of reason, but he didn't matter at the time.

Hope seems to like him — she isn't screaming the way she did whenever Carson held her.

There it is: The name I have refused to even think about since he ditched us. And I notice that there's a difference. I never loved Carson the way I do Cam. I think I was in love with the idea of Carson — not the guy himself. And Hope — she's the only reason I came back. I would have stayed in Sector 3, as to not harm my pride, if she didn't exist.

Love is something that is real because of her and I will do everything I can to make sure it stays that way.

* * *

><p><strong>And once this is uploaded, it will officially conclude all uploads for this story! Yay!<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, but don't give me any credit whatsoever - it all goes to _Nightfall12._**

**Again, keep an eye out for my next Hunger Games fic, 'Flames Forevermore'.**

**Peace!**

**-Bree**


End file.
